ED Rising
by Rising Fang
Summary: After a series of unexplained murders happen in town the children of the Cul-de-Sac are told to avoid leaving the neighborhood. But what happens when the horrors of the town come to them? Will the Ed's and others be able to survive the undead menace?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

June 16, 20XX

2:30 PM

Cul-de-Sac

It was a hot summer's day as the Eds were setting up their latest scam.

Edd was setting up a rather impressive looking water slide made from the local scrap metal and some "borrowed" materials from the local construction site. While Eddy was drinking lemonade from a homemade lifegaurd stand.

Edd: "Eddy, are you sure it's all right to have taken these tools from the construction zone?"

Eddy: "Relax sock head. Have you ever seen any construction workers actually WORK there?"

It was true, in all the years that Edd had lived in the Cul-de-Sac he had never seen that area being worked on. Which was odd seeing as there were always tools laying about.

Ed runs towards Eddy with a wheel barrow full of various supplies.

Ed: "I BROUGHT MORE STUFF EDDY!!!"

Eddy hops off the lifegaurd stand and fingers through the junk.

Eddy: "Good job lumpy, we'll be able to make a killing from the slide we'll make from this!"

Edd: "I don't know why you can't just get a job like an average human being Eddy."

Eddy: "There's no love in it. I always feel like I've earned the money if I scam it off others."

Edd would have liked to point out the flaw in that last statement, but was interupted by the sound of Ed messing with the slide.

Edd: "ED NO!!! I HAVEN'T SECURED THE SLIDE YET!!!"

Unfotunatly it was too late as the slide came tumbling down. With a loud crash it hit the pavement and was rendered useless.

Eddy stared at the heap of trash at his feet. Then looked up at his two friends.

Eddy (very calmly): "Alright, we'll go home and meet at my house later with some fresh ideas."

And with that Eddy turned to head home. Until Edd interupted.

Edd: "That's it? Go home and think? No spat of fury, no uncontrolable rage at the fact you scam didn't even take off?"

Eddy turns his head back.

Eddy: "Hey with our track record this is normal."

And with that they headed home, shoving the remains of the slide into Ed's garage.

* * *

June 16 20XX

3:00 PM

Edd's House

Edd headed home while thinking about what he could possibly make out of all the junk that Ed had provided them. Upon entering his front door Edd was greeted with a plesant surprise.

Edd: "Dad? What're you doing home so early?"

Sure enough there stood Edd's father. A tall man in his early fifties, sleeked black hair with a trimmed mustache.

Edd's Father: "Oh, hello Edward. I got transfered to a different part of the company, so they said I could go home early."

Edd (with a slight trace of worry): "Transfered? As in, moving?"

Edd's Father: "What? Oh, no. I'll be working in the same building but with a different assignment."

Edd: "What Assignment?"

Edd's Father: "Biochemical research."

Edd: "What kind of research?"

Edd's Father: "Now now, if you ask me all this now I won't have anything to tell your mother when she returns from work. Besides, I thought you were playing with your friends."

And with that Edd headed to Eddy's home, not having a single new idea for a scam in his head.

* * *

June 16 20XX

3:30 PM

Eddy's Room.

Apparently none of the Eds were capable of coming up with a scam and were lingering in Eddy's room waiting for insperation to come to them.

Ed: "OOH!! We could..."

Eddy: "No Ed just shut up."

That was the fifth time that Eddy had to stop Ed from suggesting another bad idea. Mean while Edd was busy cleaning Eddy's room.

Eddy: "Hey Double D, why haven't you thought of anything?"

Edd (while picking up a dirty sock): "Scamming people is your thing Eddy, I believe in good honest work."

Eddy: "Yeah, whatever."

The rest of the day passed without a scam, or much less, an idea for a scam. In the end Eddy just flipped through his magazines, Edd managed to clean Eddy's room, and Ed drew a rather impressive replica of the Mona Lisa.

Edd: "Alright Gentlemen, I believe it is time for me to go home."

Eddy (without looking up from his magazine): "Alright, see ya tomorrow."

With that Edd headed out the door into the crisp summer night. Edd looked at his watch.

Edd: "GOOD LORD! I'm up past my curfew! Father's going to have my head for this!"

Edd quickly rushed home, and shortly after went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

June 17 20XX

1:00 AM

Eddy's House

Eddy awoke to a grumbling sound. The sound being his stomach being empty.

Eddy hops out of bed and heads towards the kitchen, careful not to wake his parents who are sleeping on the second floor.

Eddy flips on the kitchen lights and turns on the TV on the counter, making sure to turn the volume down.

After preparing himself a sandwich he flips through the various channels. Deciding to watch the 24 hour news to see if he could come up with any new scams using current events.

News Woman: "... and now we go to Philip Fry, reporting from a recent murder scene."

Fry: "Thank you Amy, I'm reporting to you from outside of Peach Creek Candy Supply. Earlier today police found the body of it's owner murdered."

_'What? Murdered? That better not mean I can't buy jawbreakers anymore." _Eddy thought to himself as he continued to eat his sandwich.

(TV) Policeman: "... Today we found the shop owners body torn to pieces within his own store. It would appear that there was a struggle and the murder was especially brutal as there were severed limbs spread through the crime scene."

The TV then displayed graphic images of bloody severed body parts, causing Eddy to gag on his sandwich causing him to choke and caugh uncontrolably. As Eddy was coughing his mother entered the kitchen to check what the noise was.

Eddy's mother is a rather plump woman with a boufant blonde hair stlye, with the strenght to ten men. As she saw her son choking she quickly went to perform the Heimlich maneuver nearly breaking her son's ribs while in the process.

Eddy's Mom: "Eddy, What do you think you're doing this late at night?! You're lucky it was me who came to check and not your father!"

Eddy (gasping for air): "Sorry Mom, I got hungry and while I was eating the news showed some gross pictures!"

Eddy's Mom looked at the television, which was still showing pictures of the crime scene, and the color from her face quickly drained.

Eddy's Mom (while turning off the TV): "You shouldn't be watching TV this late anyways. Now go to bed."

Eddy did as his mother told him and went back to his room. Praying that he wouldn't have nightmares about what he had just witnessed on television.

* * *

June 17 20XX

12:00 PM

Cul-de-Sac

Edd and Ed were making a makeshift go-kart out of the previous day's garbage while waiting for Eddy to show up. After showing Ed how to put the wheels on Edd noticed Eddy coming out of his house.

Edd: "Good afternoon Eddy, I hope you don't mind that Ed and I decided to make a - GOOD LORD EDDY!! YOU LOOK AWEFUL!"

Sure enough Eddy looked like he had just crawled out of his death bed. His eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them, aswell as his face being devoid of color.

Eddy: "Yeah, I know. I couldn't get any sleep last night."

Edd: "May I ask why?"

Eddy: "Did you watch the news yesterday?"

Edd: "No... Did something happen?"

Eddy: "Well, the candy store owner was murdered yesterday and-"

Edd: "MURDERED! MY GOODNESS! Did the police catch who did it?!"

Eddy: "I dunno, I couldn't watch much more and -"

Ed: "Ooh Ooh! I know about this! They found his body severed and mutilated just as if it had been attacked by the Space Noogat from the planet Veal!

Edd: "Ed, I don't know which bugs me more. The fact that you remember a current event, or the fact that you seemed to enjoy talking about the gruesome details."

Eddy: "Whatever you two, I don't want to think about it. Let's go to the river and see if we can't pull off the cruise scam again."

And with that they headed towards the river only to run into a large metal fence blocking their path.

Eddy: "Hey, what gives?! This wasn't here yesterday!"

Edd: "It would appear that somebody has decided to block off the river."

Eddy: "Whatever, let's see if we can go around it."

Voice from behind: "Fat chance."

The Eds turned around to be greeted by Kevin, dawning his trademark red cap and green sweater.

Kevin: "I already rode around this fence twice and there's no way around it."

Eddy: "So what?! Let's just climb it!"

Kevin (pointing at the top of the fence): "Sure go ahead, if you're really that stupid."

The Eds look to where Kevin is pointing to see that the top of the fence was covered with razorwire.

Kevin: "And to top it all off it's electrocuted. So if you touch it you'll be turned into low class barbacue."

Edd: "Surely there must be a good reason to why they would put such a thing up. Perhaps they're trying to keep somebody out?"

Kevin: "Keep someone out? More like keep all of us in! This thing circles the entire Cul-de-Sac. There's only one entrance and it's to let cars in. The rest of the time it's locked up."

Ed: "WOW! This is just like in the movie 'It came from the Factory!'"

Kevin gives Ed a dull look.

Kevin: "Anyways, earlier today they moved some people in from the trailer park. Said that they'd be 'safe' here."

Edd: "Wait, did you say the trailer park?"

Eddy: "Uh oh..."

With that the Eds scattered, each running towards their own home. Leaving a very confused looking Kevin behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

June 17 20XX

1:00 PM

Cul-de-Sac

After hearing about the trailer park transfer from Kevin the Eds ran home to their own rooms. Each hoping not to find what they were sure they would. But they didn't. Every room of the Eds were empty just as they had left it.

The Eds met up together at the center of the Cul-de-Sac.

Eddy: "I was sure I was going to find some Kanker trash in my room after Kevin said that."

Edd: "I too was afraid my room would have been invaded by the female presence."

Ed: "ROOM'S EMPTY EDDY!"

Just as they were discussing the lack of the Kankers they heard a terrible wailing sound.

Edd: "Good heavens! I wonder what that was?"

Eddy: "No point of staying here and wondering, let's go check it out."

* * *

June 17 20XX

1:15 PM

Cul-de-Sac Construction Site

After hearing the mysterious wailing sound the Eds tracked it towards the construction zone, or at least outside of the construction zone seeing as the fence blocked it out. As they continued to follow the sound they came upon the source.

A trio of sobbing Kankers, weeping at the foot of the fence.

Edd (leaning his head towards Eddy's): "What are we supposed to do?"

Eddy: "Do? Why should we do anything? This way they're out of our hair."

Ed: "Eddy that's mean! Mom says you're supposed to take care of a crying woman!"

Edd: "Very good Ed! You're certainly becoming quite a gentleman!"

Ed blushed with appreciation while Edd moved towards the Kankers, who were face down in the dirt crying.

Edd (placing his hand on the blue haired girl): "Marie? What seems to be the problem?"

Marie lifted her head to look at the thin boy who had touched her. Her eyes were red and bloodshot with a touch of running mascara. She quickly turned her head around and continued to cry. Edd backed away towards his friends.

Edd (whispering): "I don't know what I should say."

Eddy: "Then don't let's just go home and hope they leave us alone."

They turn to head back when they're interrupted.

Lee (standing herself up): "We might as well tell them, girls"

May (also getting up): *sniff* "Yeah, I guess so."

Edd: "My goodness, surely it couldn't have been that bad?"

Marie (still on the floor): "You have no idea Double D."

May: "Yeah, this morning we found... we found."

May buried her head into Lee's shoulder and started to ball openly.

Eddy: "Yeah yeah, you found something. Big whoop."

And with that Eddy turned around only to be shocked at what Lee said next.

Lee: "We found our mom's dead body on our front door."

Eddy stopped dead in his tracks. Dead body? Could this have anything to do with the candy store owner?

Eddy (while turning around): "How did she die?"

Lee (looking down at the ground): "Torn to pieces."

The Eds looked at each other in shock. Two murders in the same week was no coincidence. Especially since they were so similar. Perhaps the fence was necessary after all.

Ed walked towards the girls and picked them up in a hug. Not the usual bear hug he gave to all of his friends, but a gentle caring hug.

Ed: "Aw, I'm sorry girls."

Edd touched at the sight of his friend showing compassion towards the girls felt compelled to ask a question.

Edd: "So where will you girls stay now that you're lock up with us?"

Lee: "We dunno, the policeman who threw us here didn't say."

Marie (running up to Edd): "I don't mind staying with Double D girls."

Lee: "Sounds good to me. I'll stay with short stop."

With that statement Lee grabbed Eddy by the wrist and started dragging him back to his home.

Eddy: "WAIT! WHAT?! I DIDN'T AGREE TO ANYTHING!!!"

Edd: "Eddy please, they have nowhere else to -" *gack*

Before Edd could finish his statement he was seized by the collar of his shirt and was being carried off by Marie. Leaving behind Ed and May.

May (scooting close to Ed): "Looks like I'll be staying with you big boy!"

Ed: "BUTTERED TOAST!"

* * *

June 17 20XX

7:00 PM

Edd's House

Edd: "Marie I would kindly ask that you please quit touching my belongings."

Marie: "Why not?! As long as we're roomies I might as well move things to the way I like them!"

Edd: "About that, we can't guarantee that you'll be able to stay. It's really up to my parents and -"

Edd paused his sentence as he heard his front door open and close.

Edd: "Oh good, that must be mother and father returning from work. Come with me and we'll see if they'll allow you to stay."

With that they both wandered downstairs, but paused outside the kitchen entrance as they heard voices from inside.

Edd's Father: "They didn't say they would put guards at the entrance!"

Edd's Mother: "Yes, but they said it was a safety precaution to make sure that no one would leave the entrance open."

Edd's Father: "I understand that, but I don't see why they need to be armed with live ammunition to make sure a single gate is closed!"

Edd's Mother: "Oh ssh, what would you do if Edward heard you say such things?"

Edd took this as his cue and grabbed Marie by the wrist and entered the kitchen as if he just got down the stairs.

Edd: "Hello Mother! Hello Father! My you two are a bit late getting home today."

Edd's Father: "Ah yes, we were held up because of the addition of the new fence. Surely you've noticed it?"

Edd: " Ah yes, I've been meaning to ask why the Cul-de-Sac would need such an addition."

Edd's Mother (clearly not wanting to discuss the fence): "Oh Edward! Who is this lovely young lady whom you've brought home."

Edd's Mother points at Marie, quickly reminding Edd why they came down in the first place.

Edd: "Oh, that's right. Mother, Father, this is Marie Kanker and she's from the trailer park and-"

Edd's Father: "She needs a place to stay?"

Edd: "Yes, how did you know."

Edd's Father: "Oh nothing, I was just told that the residents of the trailer park would be spending some time here in the Cul-de-Sac."

Edd: "Well, is it alright if Marie stays here?"

Edd's Father (looking at the way Edd is holding Marie's wrist): "I don't see why not, you're obviously fond of her."

Edd (blushing furiously and letting Marie go): "Er, What?! No that's not, I mean, she's just..."

Edd's Mother (giggling): "Oh, your father's just teasing you Edward. Perhaps your friend would like to take a shower and fit into some more comfortable clothes? I'm sure we could find something for her to wear."

Marie looks at Edd's Mother to take into account her figure. She's a thin lady with straight black hair pulled into a bun. No really noticeable features about her body besides that fact that she's really tall.

Marie: "Sure Mrs. Double D! That would be great!"

Edd's Mother: "Excellent, now let's see if we have a spare towel that you could use."

Edd's Mother took Marie upstairs and into the bathroom.

Edd's Father: "Sooooo.... You like the troublesome type?"

Edd: "What? NO! How could you say that father?!"

Edd's Father: "Heh heh heh..."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

June 17 20XX

7:00 PM

Eddy's House

Eddy's father is an intimidating man of frightening size and strength. He has a similar hairstyle as Eddy and hair all across his arms.

Eddy's Father: "Son, are you asking me if a GIRL can stay in our house?"

Eddy: "No! Not at all! In fact we can kick her out right now if you-"

Eddy's Mother: "Now now Eddy, no need to be defensive we're perfectly understanding towards your..... desires."

Eddy: "What? I don't want her to stay here, she just thinks that because her-"

Eddy's Father: "It's alright boy. She can live in your room if you want."

Eddy: "WHAT?! MY ROOM?! WHY CAN'T WE JUST THROW HER OUT AND -"

Eddy's Mother: "Just be sure to keep it down at night alright? Your father and I will be trying to sleep."

Eddy: "What are you guys talking about? I'm saying we should-"

Lee: "THANK YOU SO MUCH. Don't worry I'll be sure that little Eddy behaves."

Eddy: "Ah come on, at least let me finish a sentence."

* * *

June 17 20XX

7:00 PM

Ed's House

Sarah is in the kitchen complaining to a petite blond woman wearing an apron.

Sarah: "MOM! Ed has a girl in his room!"

Ed's Mom: "Really? What's her name."

Sarah: "Her name's May Kanker and she's been in Ed's room since this afternoon!"

Ed's Mom: "That's nice dear, does she want to stay for dinner?"

Sarah: "She said that she's going to live here now!"

Ed's Mom: "Oh my, looks like we'll have to find her some blankets to sleep with."

Sarah: "She says that she's going to sleep in Ed's bed."

Ed's Mom: "Oh, that makes things easier."

Sarah: "Mom, why aren't you the least bit worried about a girl sleeping in the same bed as your son?"

Ed's Mom (bending down to look Sarah in the eye): "Honey, considering what's happening in the world right now this is the least of your worries. Now go tell Ed and his friend that dinner will be ready soon."

And with that Ed's Mom went back to working on the meal for the night while Sarah went down towards the basement. After stomping down the stairs Sarah slammed open Ed's door.

Sarah: "HEY ED! MOM SAYS THAT DINNERS ALMOST-"

Sarah stopped mid-sentence as she saw what her brother's room looked like. It was no longer the uninhabitable stye that it once was. Apparently May took the liberty of cleaning Ed's room. The bed was made, the various models were sorted and put on shelves, the chair had been vacuumed thoroughly, the floor was clean, and even the bed was made. And in the center of the room was Ed sitting on a stool getting his hair done by May, who turned towards the door.

May: "Oh hi Sarah! We were just cleaning up a bit and decided to give each other makeovers!"

Sarah just stood there in awe seeing her brother laughing his stupid laugh; clean, shaven, groomed, and even wearing clean clothes.

May: "So, what did you want to tell us?"

Sarah (dumbfounded): "Um... Dinner's almost ready."

Ed: "YAY DINNER!!!"

Ed jumped off of the stool and quickly ran up the stairs, soon to be followed by Sarah and May.

* * *

June 17 20XX

9:00 PM

Edd's Room

Edd was working diligently at his desk piecing together a micro model of a MiG-27 fighter jet. Edd always enjoyed working on something that required all of his attention after he ate. It was an hour until bed time and he wanted to use the time to finish the structure of the model while Marie finished showering. Just as Edd was about to put the wings on, his door opened.

Marie: "Hey Double D, do you have a shirt I could wear?"

Edd (not looking up from his model): "Didn't my mother give you a shirt to wear?"

Marie: "Yeah, but I like wearing baggy shirts when I sleep."

Edd (still looking at his model): "If you check my top drawer you should find some clothing you might find suitable."

Marie (taking out a shirt): "Ooh, this one's nice, mind if I use this one?"

Edd (looking up from his model): "Which o - GOOD LORD MARIE! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!"

Edd quickly shielded his eyes with a nearby book and quickly turned around. Marie stood there looking confused. She was wearing a towel so she didn't see what the problem was.

Marie: "What's wrong? I'm wearing a towel aren't I?"

Edd (blushing furiously): "Well... yes... but that hardly qualifies as suitable cover."

Marie: "Whatever, just make sure you keep your back turned. You know most guys would be happy to have a pretty girl in their room."

Marie quickly put the shirt on, which went down right above her knees.

Edd: "Didn't my parents set up a room for you to stay in?"

Marie: "Yeah, but it was so boring. There was no life in there, so I came here."

Marie hopped on Edd's bed, forcing her way into his line of sight. Edd put the book down seeing that she was now wearing clothes.

Edd: "Well be that as it may, it's not proper for a young man and a young woman to sleep in the same room. Therefor you should really be heading back to your own room."

Marie (getting up and heading for the door): "Psh, fine, but you don't know what you're missing."

With that Marie closed the door behind her and Edd prepared to sleep for the night. As Edd laid in bed he thought about all of the day's events; first was the fence that was put up around the Cul-de-Sac, second was the murder of the Kanker's mother, and last was the fact that a Kanker now lived under the same roof as him. Could the murder have been caused by the same person who killed the candy store owner? What kind of human being would deprive a person of their right to live, and why would they do it in such a gruesome manner? Surely there had to be an explanation to it all. As Edd continued to think these thoughts he quickly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

June 18 20XX

12:30 AM

Edd's Room

Edd woke up with quite a fright. He could have sworn he heard his door open. As he tried to think he notice something warm was pressed against his body. In a state of panic Edd turned around.

Edd (whispering harshly): "Marie?! What are you doing in my bed?!"

Marie (looking at him with a depressed look): "Sorry Double D, I'm not used to sleeping alone, so I felt a little scared."

Edd was about to say how ridiculous it is for a girl her age to be scared until he remembered what had happened to her mother.

Edd: "Um... well I can understand that, but I still don't feel that it's proper behaviour to have a man and woman sleep in the same bed."

Marie: "Geez Double D, get over it. I live here now and this is the way it's going to be."

Edd: "Surely you don't plan on -"

*BANG*

Marie (sitting up very quickly): "What was that?!"

Edd: "I don't know, but it sounded like it came from outside."

Marie (heading towards the door): "Well let's go check it out!"

Edd: "Are you crazy?! Go TO the source of the sound?"

Marie grabbed Edd's hand and quickly ran out of the house.

* * *

June 18 20XX

12:40 AM

Cul-de-Sac Fence Entrance

Edd and Marie ran to where they believed the sound had came from and were led to the entrance of the fence. Clearly they weren't the only ones who had heard the noise seeing as all the kids of the Cul-de-Sac had formed a group in front of the fence. Edd quickly located and joined the other Eds as well as the other Kanker sisters.

Jimmy: "Oh Sarah, what's going on?"

Sarah: "I don't know Jimmy, but it sounded like someone dropped something really heavy."

Jonny: "Plank says that it sounded like a tree fell down somewhere nearby!"

Kevin: "Yeah right, there's no tree big enough to have made a sound that loud. It sounded more like a motorcycle starting up."

Nazz: "You're all wrong, clearly it was a gunshot."

Everyone goes quiet and looks at her.

Rolf: "The young lady is correct. Many a times have I heard the sound of burning gunpowder back in my homeland."

Edd (stepping forward): "Gunfire? Here in our peaceful suburb? You must surely be mistaken!"

Before anyone could begin to argue a guard dressed in a military field uniform steps up from the other side of the fence. He gives the children a calm look and attempts to comfort them.

Guard: "Terribly sorry about that kids, one of our new recruits was trying to clean his gun and shot it off by mistake."

*BANG BANG*

Guard (looking nervous): "He still hasn't gotten used to it. Now you kids should hurry back to bed before your parents start to worry."

After that the guard headed back to his post leaving the children with the information he just gave them.

Eddy: "It was really a gunshot? First the fence and now guns? I don't know about you guys but somethings going on that we're not being told."

Nazz (yawning): "Whatever dudes, I'm going back to bed."

Everyone agreed and started heading back to their own homes. Edd, Eddy, and the Kankers started to head back, but noticed that Ed was still at the fence looking out of it. Edd went to go check on him and was shocked to see a genuine look of serious concentration on his face.

Edd: "Ed are you alright?"

Ed: "For now Double D, for now."

With that he quickly ran back home having May rush after him.

Eddy: "Well that was weird even for Ed."

Lee: "Whatever, lets go back to sleep!"

Lee grabs Eddy and drags him back to his house. While Edd and Marie head back to Edd's home. Nazz and Kevin were watching from a street lamp.

Nazz: "Aww, they make cute couples don't they?"

Kevin: "No, they DON'T."

Nazz: "Man Kevin, you're such a buzz kill."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

About three days had passed since the gunshot incident and things were settling down. Well as settled as you can get with a ten foot fence around your neighborhood. Needless to say the children of the Cul-de-Sac were getting restless. Eddy had long since given up on scamming the kids because he couldn't go to town to buy jawbreakers. The Kankers were doing an amazing job taking over the various Eds rooms. Except for Marie, who was given her own room.

Lately Ed has been showing a drastic change of character. He was constantly fingering through his comics and recording bits of data from each of them. Edd was shocked that anyone could put that much time and dedication into reading comics. Aside from constant reading Ed was also helping Rolf more frequently.

* * *

June 21 20XX

9:00 AM

Outside Rolf's House

Rolf: "The animals are getting restless these past few days. Yes Ed boy?"

Ed: "They know what is coming and wish to warn us!"

Rolf: "Ah, so the puny headed Ed boy knows of that which is to come? I'm surprised, seeing as I expected the smart headed Ed to be the first to realize it."

Ed: "Nah, Double D would say that it's impossible."

Rolf: "So would Rolf, if he hadn't seen these things happen so often in his homeland."

Ed: "The air smells bad today."

Rolf: "Yeah, it smells like Nana after she marinates in goat milk."

Just as Ed was going to say something far more disgusting, Edd entered through the gate.

Edd: "Good morning Rolf, has Ed been of much help lately?"

Rolf: "Ah yes, the thick skull Ed boy has been of much use to Rolf and his livestock."

Edd: "Anyway, I was sent here to pick up Ed. Seeing as Eddy has an idea and requests his help."

Rolf: "By all means, take the youth."

With that Edd escorted Ed to Eddy's house.

Ed: "Aw Double D, I wanted to spend more time with the chickens!"

* * *

June 21 20XX

9:30 AM

Eddy's Backyard

Eddy: "It's about time you guys got here. I got an idea that I'm sure you guys will back me up on."

Edd: "Where are the girls? Do they not wish to assist us?"

Eddy: "Nah, they wanted to go inside and watch TV."

Edd: "I see, so why did you call us here today?"

Eddy: "Alright, get this. We go over the fence!"

Edd: "Go over the fence?! Are you mad?!"

Eddy: "Look, do you expect to stay here in the Cul-de-Sac for the rest of your life? Besides, I WANNA BUY A JAWBREAKER!!!"

Edd: "Be that as it may I still don't think it's a good idea. Even if we ARE able to get outside how are we going to get back in?"

Before Eddy could argue any more with Edd, Lee opened the back door and shouted at them.

Lee: "Hey Eds, get in here! I think this is something you guys wanna see!"

* * *

June 21 20XX

9:45 AM

Eddy's Living Room

The Eds entered the house and sat on the couch. The Kankers were spread throughout the room sitting on various objects. Lee was sitting on the coffee table, Marie on the armrest of the couch, and May took the pleasure of plopping down on Ed's lap.

The looked at the television which was set to the morning news.

(TV)

News Woman: "In the last few days we have been receiving reports of several unidentified murders. Each one was similar in the fact that they all showed signs of intense struggle. We'll now go to Philip Fry who is at the Peach Creek Police Station."

Philip Fry: "Thank you Amy. I'm here today speaking with Chief Officer Turner. Officer Turner what do you have to tell us about the sudden outbreak of murders? Do you believe that they're being done by a serial killer, or do you think it's gang related?"

Officer Turner: "We can no longer say that these deaths were caused by someone with a grudge, seeing as all the murder victims have no connection to each other whatsoever. We can also rule out the possibility of gang violence, because there is no evidence of theft. The problem is, recently we haven't been able to find the bodies of some of the victims. It used to be that we would find the body torn apart and almost unrecognizable. Now we find the crime scenes covered in blood but with no signs of bodies."

Philip Fry: "Do you believe that the bodies were disposed of in a different way?"

Officer Turner: "Well we have noticed that all of the crime scenes had blood skid marks. But not as if the body had been dragged, more like someone stepped in blood and took really slow steps."

Philip Fry: "Interesting, well thank you for your time officer. Amy we'll go back to you."

News Woman: "Thank you Philip, now a certain kind of shampoo might make you pregnant. We go to -"

Eddy turned off the television.

Eddy: "You know what? Maybe going over the fence isn't such a great idea."

* * *

June 21 20XX

12:00 PM

Cul-de-Sac

Eddy: "I'm so BORED! We can't scam anyone and even if we do I can't use the money!"

Edd: "Now now Eddy perhaps this is a good change of pace for you."

Eddy: "Are you kidding Double D?! I need something sweet to eat and I need it NOW!"

Just as Eddy was about to go insane with boredom and lack of sugar a piece of string was dangled in front of his face. The string was covered with large clear crystals.

Eddy: "What the heck is this?"

Lee (holding the string): "It's rock candy. You said you needed something sweet right?"

May: "We made some for all of us!"

Marie: "Yeah, since there's nothing better to do here."

Edd (taking one of the pieces of rock candy): "How ingenious, using the basic knowledge of chemistry you were able to make us a sugary treat!"

Marie: "What the heck are you talking about? We always made these in the trailer park."

The group began the eat the crystallized sugar, Eddy being the skeptic he is, waited until everyone else started eating before he did. Afraid that it might be poisoned. As they were consuming their treats Edd noticed someone standing outside the fence. It was a man of average build, his eyes weren't seen as he kept his head tilted forward. He wore a slightly dirty business suit and his hair was disheveled.

Edd (calling out to the man behind the fence): "Hello sir, are you looking for someone?"

The man didn't answer back. He just reached his hand forward and was about to touch the fence.

Edd: "I wouldn't do that if I were you! You'll get a terrible shock!"

The man didn't listen and he reached his arm through the fence. A sound a electricity and burning clothes could be heard, but the man just stood there as if he felt nothing.

Edd (running to the man): "Sir are you alright?!"

Ed: "DOUBLE D NO!"

Ed tackled Edd to the ground before he could get to close to the man behind the fence.

Edd: "Ed! What's wrong with you?! Can't you see that man must be in terrible p-"

*BANG*

Edd and the other's quickly looked to where the sound came from. They saw that the man behind the fence had his head blown clear off. The strange thing was that even though his head was missing, he didn't bleed. In fact no blood came out at all. Suddenly two guards came rushing to the man's body and pulled it off the fence using two heavy duty chains, being sure not to touch the actual body.

Guard 1: "HOW DID THIS ONE GET PAST THE FIRST GATE?!"

Guard 2: "I DON'T KNOW! IT MUST HAVE BEEN WHEN WE WERE CHANGING SHIFTS!"

Guard 1: "DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF IT GOT THROUGH THE FENCE?!"

Guard 2: "AT LEAST WE KNOW ELECTRICITY SURE DOESN'T STOP THEM!"

Suddenly the guards noticed the Eds and the Kankers looking horrified at what they had just witnessed. Did those guards really just kill that man? And what were they yelling about? A first gate? Did that mean there were layers of gates to keep them in? Quickly the guards addressed their attention to the kids.

Guard 1: "So sorry you had to see that, but I think that you should know this man was dangerous."

Guard 2: "Yeah, it was a good thing that your friend stopped you from going near this guy. Surely you've heard about the murders going on in town? Let's just say this man was a prime suspect."

Guard 1: "Oh, it looks like a little bit of blood got through the fence, let' take care of that."

The guard squatted down and took out a can of some sort of spray. He quickly sprayed it on the parts of the ground where the few drops of blood were. The chemical gave off a burning sound and killed the grass that it touched.

Guard 1: "There we go, that should clean up the mess. Now you kids should go home and try to forget what you just saw."

With that the guards left, dragging the body of the man behind them.

Eddy: "What the heck was that about?"

Marie: "I don't know, but I'm going to take that guys advice and head back."

Lee: "Sounds like a plan Marie."

The Kankers each grabbed their Eds and ran back to their respective homes.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

* * *

Days passed since the shooting incident. As time went on the air outside smelled progressively worse, similar to rotting meat. The adults of the Cul-de-Sac got home later each day as time progressed, each of them claiming that they had an important meeting after work. Until one day the adults simply didn't return. They got phone calls from their parents, but the details about what they were doing could only be described as sketchy, at best.

* * *

June 30 20XX

11:00 AM

Cul-de-Sac

The kids of the Cul-de-Sac had gathered themselves in the center of the street. Each of them concerned about their families and well beings. Kevin is standing on a wooden crate in the center of the group.

Kevin (lifting his voice so everyone could hear him): "I trust that everyone knows why we're here? It's because we have been kept in the dark for too long! Why are we locked up here in our own neighborhood like common animals?! Why haven't our parents come home yet?! I demand that we break out of this cage and find them!"

Edd: "Now wait a second Kevin! Clearly the fence was put up as a safety precaution for our well beings. If we just break out we'll be throwing that away!"

Jonny: "Plank and I agree! We've been hearing strange things at night and we can swear that they aren't human!"

Kevin: "Not human? That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all week! Besides, if we stay here we'll run out of food and die!"

Marie: "You know what will kill us? Trying to go near that fence! We can't climb it and we can't cut it! Even then we have to get past the guards if we wanna go anywhere!"

Nazz (trying to calm everyone down): "Dudes, chill. Kevin's just worried about his family, just as much as we all are. Besides, if it really were dangerous outside I think we would have been told about it."

Sarah: "If there isn't anything dangerous then why would they put up a fence?!"

The group continued to argue, each remark growing more bitter than the last. The discussion heated up so much that it was going to evolve into a fist fight, until Ed distracted everyone.

Ed (facing the direction of the fence): "Dad? DAD ITS YOU!!!"

Ed started to run towards the fence. At the fence there were two guards holding down a tall man with red hair and a messy shirt. The man was bleeding profusely from a shoulder wound.

Guard: "SIR! You have to understand why we can't let you into the compound!"

Ed's Dad: "Please, I just want to say goodbye to my children!"

Guard 2: "We can't let you do that! You're too big of a threat now!"

Ed: "DAD! What are you doing out there?! Where's mom?! Is she okay?!"

Ed's Dad (being dragged away by the guards): "ED! Oh, I'm so glad I could see you! Your mother if fine, she's with the other adults. Ed, take good care of your sister, make sure she's safe! I want you to know how proud of you I -"

Ed's Dad stopped his sentence as he began to cough violently, to the point where he was coughing blood.

Guard: "WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!"

Guard 2: "GET HIM OUT OF HERE! DON'T LET THE CHILDREN SEE!"

The guards quickly tightened their grip on Ed's Dad and ran him behind a tree off in the distance.

*BANG*

The guards emerged from behind the tree. Both of them had a solemn look on their faces and looked up at Ed and Sarah, who had just ran up to the fence as she saw what was going on. The guards broke their gaze on the kids and started to head back to their posts.

Sarah (shouting at them, tears welling up in her eyes): "HEY! WHAT'D YOU DO WITH OUR DAD?! WHERE IS HE?! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?!"

Sarah broke down on the ground crying. Ed bent down to comfort her, a dark, silent look on his face. He picked his sister up off the ground and started to head back to his home.

Edd: "Ed? Are you going to be alright?"

Ed (without stopping or turning around): "Only if we prepare ourselves Double D, only if we prepare ourselves."

Ed enters his house and closes the door.

Nazz (tears in her eyes): "Oh gosh. That was awful! I feel so bad for them!"

Everyone departed to their own homes with solemn looks on their faces.

* * *

June 30 20XX

2:00 PM

Eddy's Room

After the events of the morning Edd, Eddy, and the Kanker sisters went to Eddy's room. Each of them wondering what they could do to help Ed.

Edd: "What was Ed doing when you were there May?"

May: "Well, Ed put Sarah to bed and she hasn't woken up since. Right now Ed's locked himself in his bedroom. You can hear him working on something in there."

Lee: "I'm just wondering why those guards had to, umm.... give the axe to Ed's pa."

Marie: "I dunno, but it didn't seem justified."

Eddy: "I know that we're supposed to feel bad for Ed, but right now I'm worried about my own parents. What if they've kicked the bucket and I don't even know?"

*Ring Ring*

Edd: "Eddy, it would appear that your phone is ringing."

Eddy: "Yeah, no crap."

Eddy goes over to the phone and takes it off the receiver."

Eddy (talking into the phone): "Hello? Ed? Your place? Bring everyone? What time? Alright man, if you say so."

Eddy hangs up the phone.

Eddy: "Hey guys, Ed wants us over at his place, and he wants us to bring everyone."

* * *

June 30 20XX

6:00 PM

Ed's Garage

All the kids of the Cul-de-Sac were assembled into Ed's garage. All of them wondering why they had been called there. Did Ed want to have a funeral for his father, or was it something completely different? Sarah was sitting in the corner of the garage, Jimmy at her side attempting to comfort her.

Ed enters the garage, dressed in an odd manner of clothing. Gone was his stripped shirt and green jacket, in their place was a thick looking leather jacket zipped all the way up. Just looking at it made everyone feel sweaty and overheated. Ed then began to speak with an air of intelligence that he had never before demonstrated.

Ed: "Is everyone here? Good. I want to warn you all about what is coming and I wish for you all to prepare yourselves as I tell you to."

Ed then put some clippings of his comics onto the chalkboard behind him. Making various notes under each of them.

Ed: "I'll waste no time and just tell you that the source of our problems are zombies."

Kevin: "ZOMBIES?! Are you kidding me?! You called us here just because you think zombies are giving us problems."

Nazz (whispering to Kevin): "Kevin, quiet! Can't you see Ed just suffered a trauma? At least humor him."

Ed (continuing his presentation): "All of the things that have happened are just like what happened in my comics. First are the murders in town, each of them showed a struggle and broken body parts. Next is the fence, used to keep the zombies out of civilization. Then there's the constant gunfire we hear. Clearly the guards shooting any that get too close. And finally there's the bad smell in the air, the result of decomposing bodies."

All the kids listened to this line of logic. Each of them not really believing what Ed had just told them.

Rolf: "The Ed boy is right. Many times has the undead menace plagued Rolf's hometown. But never before has it gotten this big, surely your government is not familiar with this kind of situation?"

Kevin: "I don't know man, zombies? That just sounds too ridiculous, and it doesn't explain what happened to Ed's dad."

Everyone went quiet. Ed had a dark look on his face.

Ed (under his breath): "Zombie bite."

Kevin (feeling a bit scared): "What?"

Ed (now yelling): "THOSE BIT BY ZOMBIES BECOME ZOMBIES! MY DAD WAS BIT SO THEY HAD TO KILL HIM!!!"

A deadly silence spread over the group. Until Jonny decided to start the conversation again.

Jonny: "Plank and I want to know what we should do!"

Ed: "Prepare yourselves! For the protection that we have now will not last forever! Dress yourselves in thick clothing as to reduce the chance of getting bitten! Arm yourselves with weapons! One projectile weapon and a melee weapon for emergencies! These are mine!"

Ed quickly unveiled his weapons which were in the corner of the garage, one was a modified gas powered nail gun that they had taken from the construction site earlier. The safety latch at the tip of the gun was broken so that it would actually fire the nails, and a length of wood was tied to it to stabilize it on one's arm. Ed's melee weapon was a six foot long novelty oak baseball bat.

Kevin: "You can't be serious."

Rolf: "Oh ho, not bad Ed boy. You seem to have experience with the undead, yes?"

Edd: "Now wait a second! It is scientifically impossible for the dead to rise and attack people! It just can't happen!"

Eddy: "I don't know Double D, Ed makes a good argument. I say we prepare just in case."

Lee: "Short meat has a point. Besides, I want to get back at those things for what they did to my Ma!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and rushed home to prepare themselves for what they hoped would never happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

* * *

The following few days passed in a panicked frenzy, as the kids were trying to establish what the best types of weapons were. They didn't have many firearms that they could use. With the exception of Rolf, who had a Winchester 220 rifle which he used to protect his livestock. Eddy was able to find a tactical 12-gauge in his father's closet, but he was only able to find six rounds to go with it. Ed told them that they would be fine if they could raid a guard stand should the fence ever be compromised.

Ed had taken control of the situation with his knowledge of the undead. Ruling with a similar demeanor of a high class general. Ed had taken the liberty of documenting and mapping all escape routes they could take in case the Cul-de-Sac was ever invaded. The best two routes were; blowing the lock off the front gate, or go through the sewer system. Ed had even made sure that everyone had a group they would go with in case they ever had to separate, making sure that Sarah was with him in order to honor his father's last wish.

Meanwhile Edd had borrowed a large number of Ed's comics to research. Documenting each and every possible scenario that could happen to them. He also made sure that everyone wore a proper mask to cover their mouths when they went outside, seeing as the air outside had turned absolutely putrid.

Eddy, being the entrepreneur he is, made sure that nothing was wasted. He had everyone put there food in designated fridges. He also suggested that the other kids bunk together, in case they ever needed backup. In the end the Cul-de-Sac started functioning like a military base. They even appointed Ed, Edd, Rolf, and Kevin to be the tactical advisers for all the Cul-de-Sac residents.

* * *

July 5 20XX

7:00 PM

Ed's Garage

Ed, Edd, Rolf and Kevin were in Ed's garage to discuss various defenses.

Ed: "We should open up the sewer in case we get attacked by zombies."

Kevin: "Are you crazy? If we open it now we risk having zombies enter from it. We should open it as a last resort."

Rolf: "That's only assuming we can open it fast enough, yes?"

Edd: "Rolf has a point, opening a manhole would take too much time if we were ever invaded. Besides, according to my sources, zombies lack the dexterity to climb up ladders, so they shouldn't get through the hole."

Kevin: "That's fine, but we have to consider the fact that it's dark down there. We would lose a lot a visual and could get jumped."

Edd: "That is an excellent point Kevin. Which is why I have devised this map."

Edd pulls out a map he made of the Peach Creek Estates, with various paths marked in red.

Edd: "I've figured that if we go down any main roads we have a higher chance of being attacked, seeing as they're more populated therefore having more zombies. We should backtrack through the woods or even go down the river if we ever have to make an escape."

Kevin: "Alright, but then we'd need to have boats to do that."

Edd: "That has been taken care of. Marie and I built some simple rafts out of various materials."

Ed: "Good. Have we made sure that everyone has weapons?"

Rolf: "Yeah, Rolf has made sure that even weak armed Jimmy had adequate equipment."

Suddenly the lights began to flicker on and off. Then Lee opened the garage door.

Lee: "Hey guys, I think you're going to want to see this!"

They all ran outside. Ed and Edd went to the tower that Edd had built to see over the fence. At the top Eddy handed Edd a pair of binoculars.

Eddy (pointing out in the distance): "Look down there. Somethings going on."

Edd looked at where he was pointing to see several construction vehicles at work.

Edd: "It looks like they're digging a trench of some sort. Probably just another line of defense."

Eddy: "Not that. Look towards town. What do you see?"

Edd: "I don't see anything. Just darkness."

Eddy: "Exactly. Power's out all over town. That means that the electricity in the fence isn't working."

Edd: "That's alright, the electricity wouldn't have stopped them anyways."

Eddy: "Yeah, but now we don't have any light."

Ed: "It's okay Eddy! I took care of it."

With that Ed jumped off the tower and headed to one of the garbage cans he had modified earlier. Ed took out a lighter and lit the inside contents. He then proceeded to do the same with other trash cans. Apparently Ed put old tires in each of them in case they lost light.

Edd: "How clever! Using petroleum products to give us light! Those could burn for days!"

Eddy: "Yeah, but the fridges still don't work. That means our food will go bad."

Rolf (shouting up towards the tower): "IT'S OKAY SMALL ED BOY! I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!"

Rolf then dragged Kevin along with him to retrieve all the food from the storehouses.

Edd: "Alright, looks like we're on high alert tonight. You want to take the first shift?"

* * *

July 6 20XX

8:00 AM

Cul-de-Sac

The night passed by slowly. Every few hours the kids would switch shifts. At one point they thought they saw a zombie move, but it was just a guard answering nature's call.

Edd awoke to the smell of meat. Wondering what it could be he headed outside to where the smell was coming from. As Edd exited his house he was greeted by the sight of Rolf and a very tired looking Kevin roasting meat.

Edd: "Rolf? What are you doing?"

Rolf: "Good morning Edd boy! We no want food go bad, so we dried it out to make it last longer!"

Edd: "How interesting! Now we can put this into food storage. Maybe we should also find a way to preserve water?"

Rolf: "Rolf has already supplied enough water to last us three months."

Edd: "Why thank you Rolf, we wouldn't be able to go on if it weren't for you and your agricultural knowledge."

Eddy (exiting Ed's house, where he was assigned to sleep): "Hey what smells so good?"

Nazz (exiting Kevin's house): "Mmm, smells tasty!"

Slowly the children of the Cul-de-Sac filtered into the street, hoping to receive breakfast.

The rest of the day went peacefully. Eddy found the keys to his dad's truck, and prepared various foods and tools in the back, in case he had to make a speedy getaway. Ed and May patrolled the fence, and everyone else would switch shifts every couple of hours.

* * *

July 7 20XX

1:00AM

Cul-de-Sac

**

Everyone woke up to a the loud sound. Everyone ran outside. Gunshots could be heard from all directions. Edd went up to the tower to ask Kevin what was going on.

Edd: "Kevin! What's happening?! Why does it sound like an air raid?!"

Kevin: *zzzz* "Huh? Wha? Man, what's that sound?"

Edd: "YOU WERE SLEEPING?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?!"

Before Kevin could say anything in his defense a sound of chains could be heard from the east. They both turned to look at the source, but it was to dark. Edd went down to examine the sound when Ed grabbed Edd's shoulder and pulled him back. Ed shined a flashlight at the source of the sound. They were both shocked to see a man standing there. But something was wrong with him, his right eye was missing, his clothes were torn, bits and pieces of flesh were falling from his body, and the most noticeable feature was a chunk of his neck was missing.

Ed (shouting at the top of his lungs): "ZOMBIE ON THE EAST SIDE! EVERYONE RETRIEVE YOUR WEAPONS NOW!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!!"

With that Ed quickly pulled out his nail gun which he always carried with him. Ed shot the Zombie with pinpoint accuracy and got it right in the center of its forehead. The zombie fell and didn't get up, but then more rattling of the fence could be heard coming from the right. Two more zombies were pushing up against the fence and causing serious strain to it.

Ed: "DOUBLE D, GO MAKE SURE SARAH IS OKAY!"

Edd ran off towards Ed's house as Ed took out the other two zombies only to notice that even more were pushing against the fence on the north side. Ed ran there as quickly as he could, but it was too late. They had just torn through the fence as Ed got there. Ed prepared to shoot them but the nail gun jammed.

Ed: "Uh oh..."

Ed backed up as the zombies approached him.

Kevin: "Hey dork! CATCH!"

Kevin had just shown up and had brought Ed's overly large bat with him. Kevin himself took out a crowbar and garbage can lid as his protection. Together they bashed the skulls of all the zombies who had entered from the north.

Kevin: "Quick, head to Rolf's!"

As they made their way to Rolf's they saw that Rolf had already taken out a large number of zombies.

Rolf (leaning down to his goat): "Victor, take care of the livestock while I must go!"

Victor: "Bah"

Rolf: "Good boy."

Kevin (running towards Rolf): "Hey Rolf! We gotta get out of here man!"

The three boys then ran to the center of the Cul-de-Sac.

Kevin: "Where is everybody? Did they already go down the sewer."

The three then leaned their ears towards the sewer.

*MMOOOAAANNNN*

Okay, so maybe they didn't go down the sewer. Then where did they go? They didn't have time to think about it as zombies were closing around them.

Kevin: "Oh man, I didn't think that it would end this way!"

Ed: "I DON'T WANT TO BE A ZOMBIE!"

Rolf: "Well, at least I don't have to worry about Nana anymore."

*HONK HONK*

Suddenly a truck pulled forward, running over the zombies in it's path.

Eddy: "GET IN! QUICK!"

The three boys quickly hopped into the back of the truck where they met the others. They had done a good job of getting supplies into the truck considering the time they had. With a sudden lurch the truck sped forward, crashing through the fence and down the main road.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

* * *

July 7 20XX

1:30 AM

Cul-de-Sac Main Road

Eddy drove the truck quickly out of the Cul-de-Sac, being sure that he didn't hit any obstacles. The road was quiet as it seemed that the guards had done a good job clearing it. However there was definitely a strong smell of fresh blood in the air. Ed and the others sat in the back of the truck while Eddy and Edd were in the drivers cab. Rolf and Kevin were brushing off the bits and pieces of zombie flesh that had splattered on them. Sarah and Jimmy were silent in the corner, while Jonny looked out the back. The Kanker's were sleeping soundly seeing as they had used a lot of energy to quickly put supplies into the truck. Nazz leaned closer to Ed.

Nazz: "Hey Ed, what do you think we should do now that we can't go back home?"

Ed: "We should find our parents and make sure that they are safe."

Nazz: "Ed, I'm scared. Do you think we'll be able to survive?"

Kevin: "Relax Nazz, as long as you hang with me I'll make sure you're alright."

Nazz (giving Kevin a huh): "Aw! Thanks Kevin!"

Ed looked over the side of the truck and suddenly tapped on the driver's side window.

Eddy: "What is it lumpy?"

Ed: "Stop here."

The truck pulled to a stop in front of a small shed. Ed hopped out and signaled for Kevin to follow him.

Edd: "Ed? Where do you think you're going?"

Ed: "Stay there Double D. Make sure everyone is alright while we're gone."

Ed pushed himself against the shed door and motioned for Kevin to move closer. They each took out their weapons, Kevin with his crowbar and Ed with his nail gun. They slowly entered the shed. The inside was stacked with several boxes while a single light bulb flickered above. Cautiously they began to search the room.

*Uuugghhh*

Quickly Ed turned towards the noise, nail gun at the ready. Behind several boxes they found an injured guard slumped on the ground. The guard was holding his side where he was bleeding excessively. Not from a zombie bite, but from a misfired bullet. When the guard saw Ed and Kevin he tried to back away.

Guard: "Stay away from me you undead freaks!"

Kevin: "Hey dude, chill. We're not zombies. We came from the Cul-de-Sac."

Guard: "The Cul-de-Sac? Dang, that means they got through didn't they? We couldn't even protect some kids."

Ed: "Tell us what happened."

Guard (straining to sit himself up properly): *Ugh* "Alright, I guess you guys deserve an explanation.

"This whole mess started a couple of weeks ago when we found the body of a candy store owner dead. At first we all thought it was just a really nasty murder case, until a bunch of scientists showed up and started talking up a storm. They never told us where they worked or why they were interested, so naturally we couldn't give them any information. It wasn't until we received a murder case from the trailer park near here that we got really concerned.

Eventually we listened to the rantings of the scientists and they told us to close off the suburbs. As the murders got more frequent we couldn't help but listen to them. It wasn't until about a week ago that we saw one of them. One of those zombies. Apparently those scientists were doing their best to hide them from us. I guess they got a bit overwhelmed. Before we knew it they were everywhere, infecting everyone in sight. It got to the point where we had to seal all buildings to keep everyone safe. Which is why you kids haven't seen your parents lately.

And now, as you can plainly see, we're fighting a losing battle. For every one we kill, another two show up. You guys know you have to take off their heads right? Well we didn't figure that out until we lost half of our defensive forces. So, here I am, dying slowly from a bullet wound. It's just a matter of time until one of those undead monsters comes and makes me one of them.

I don't want that to happen. Hey, kids could you do me a favour? I want you to make sure I don't become one of them. Make it a nice clean kill would you?"

The guard slides his gun over to Ed, an M-16 a2. Ed picks up the weapon and aims it at the guards head.

Kevin: "Ed! You can't be serious man! He's human! He's one of us!"

Guard: "Only for now kid, but I really don't want to become one of those things. So this really is for the best."

Kevin: "Still man, do you really want to go through the rest of your life knowing you-"

*BANG*

It was as simple as that. Ed just pulled the trigger of the gun and ended the guard's life. Ed put his arm down and began to search the body, pulling out three cartridges of ammo for the M-16, and a 9mm. Ed threw the 9mm at Kevin while he began to search the various boxes.

Kevin (fumbling with the gun): "DUDE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST KILLED HIM!"

Ed ignored Kevin's last statement while he threw some empty boxes to the side. After finding some more bullets for Kevin's new gun and some shotgun rounds for Eddy's shotgun, Ed decided it was time to head back to the truck.

The both exited the shed, Kevin being sure to keep his distance from Ed, and headed to the truck. During the time they had left everyone had fallen asleep, with the exception of Rolf who was standing watch. Ed tapped the glass to wake Eddy up, and made a signal for him to start the truck. Ed and Kevin entered the the trunk.

Ed (kicking May awake and handing the M-16 to her): "Here, this is yours."

May (bleary eyed and taking the gun and ammo): "Oh, thanks Ed... Are you alright?"

Ed just plopped down by Rolf and drifted off to sleep, not even answering the simple question. The truck started moving again and headed for Downtown Peach Creek.

Nazz (whispering and leaning towards Kevin): "Hey, what's up with Ed?"

Kevin (sweating and looking nervous): "Ed just... he just... and then the guard said... and DUDE!"

Rolf (putting his hand on Nazz's shoulder): "I think it best we don't ask what happened in that shed, yes?"

The rest of the group went to sleep, while Eddy drove and Rolf stood guard.

* * *

July 7 20XX

5:30 AM

Peach Creek Gas Station

The truck came to a sudden stop as it came upon a gas station. Sarah moved her head towards the driver's seat.

Sarah: "Why are you stopping!"

Eddy (annoyed and tired): "We're out of gas idiot."

Eddy hopped out of the truck and looked around. Gunfire could still be heard throughout the city, even though it was much quieter now. The streets were empty, well... almost. Zombies could be seen slowly limping around the town but for some reason didn't notice them. Eddy went to a gas pump to fill the car.

Eddy: "Dang, no money."

Eddy went to the trunk of the car and woke everyone up.

Eddy: "Hey do any of you guys have money?"

Marie (through half opened eyes): "Of course not, we left the Cul-de-Sac in such a rush none of us could bring any."

Eddy: "Well how am I supposed to fill the tank if I don't have anything to put in the machine?!"

Ed: "Eddy, look out!"

Ed quickly shot a nail at a zombie that was hobbling towards Eddy. Eddy quickly jumped back and looked around, noticing that was the only zombie close by.

Nazz (hopping out of the truck): "Well we might as well stretch our legs while we're out here. I don't know about you but I need to use the restroom."

Kevin: "Sounds like a plan. You girls head to the restroom, us guys will figure out how to get some gas."

The rest of the girls quickly jumped out of the truck and headed to the bathroom. May being sure to bring the M-16.

Eddy: "So how are we going to get gas?"

Edd (exiting the passenger seat): "Might I suggest taking some money from the register inside?"

Eddy: "Whoa, Double D. Did I really just hear you tell me to steal?"

Edd: "Now is not the time to worry about economical honesty. Right now we need to fill up on gas and find our parents."

Ed: "Okey dokie! Edd, Jonny and I will stand guard out here. Eddy, Kevin, Rolf and Jimmy go and get some cash, and maybe some goodies too."

The group split up. Edd, Jonny and Ed stood watch at the entrance to the gas station. While Eddy and his group headed inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

* * *

July 7 20XX

6:00 AM

Gas Station Ladies Room

The girls entered the restroom. The power was out so the lights didn't work, causing the girls to worry. What if they were attacked because the couldn't see?

Marie: "Well this is annoying."

Marie walked over to the paper towel dispenser and pulled out a good amount. She then wadded up the paper and lit it on fire with her lighter. She threw the flaming mess into the sink, and then made another flaming ball. After she filled all the sinks except one with flaming paper Marie turned to the other girls.

Marie: "That should give us light for a few minutes."

Nazz (going, to the available sink): "Wow, thanks Marie. But now it smells like smoke in here."

Sarah (checking the stands to make sure they were empty): "Oh, can it. You're worried about a little smoke? When there're zombies outside?!"

Lee (brushing her hair): "Hey May! Quit hugging that gun and take care of your business would you?!"

May (off in her own world): "I think I'll call it Ed Junior. What do you girls think?"

Sarah: "I think you're stupid."

Suddenly the lights flickered on, illuminating the bathroom. It wasn't the cleanest of restrooms but it wasn't quite dirty. The only really disturbing characteristic was that the floor had a thin layer of blood covering it. Nazz jumped back.

Nazz: "Oh dude! Gross! Why didn't we notice this before we came in?!"

Lee: "What difference does it make? We would have came in anyways. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta use the latrine."

Lee went into a stall, May was still cuddling her new toy, Marie was touching up her makeup with her compact, Sarah was trying to wipe some of the dirt and sweat off her, and Nazz was struggling not to step in any of the blood.

* * *

July 7 20XX

6:00 AM

Inside Gas Station

Eddy, Kevin, Jimmy, and Rolf cautiously entered the building. The store seemed completely untouched and empty. The group slowly made their way to the register. Each checked up and down each isle to make sure they were clear, with the exception of Jimmy, who's a pansy. Eddy quickly realizing how unarmed he was grabbed an umbrella that was propped against the wall.

Kevin: "An umbrella? Seriously dude, you won't kill any zombies with that thing. I think you'd do better with that hockey stick over there."

Eddy (ditching the umbrella and grabbing the stick): "Uh, thanks."

Kevin: "Yeah whatever, I'm going to check behind the counter for anything. You guys get supplies. Food, drink, the works."

Kevin jumps behind the counter looking for what he can find. Rolf was busying himself by shoving all the dried meat products he could into a bag, while Jimmy was being nit-picky about what candy he selected. Eddy headed over the the drinks. He opened the fridge and pulled out an energy drink. He pops the top and begins to drink, quickly spitting it out.

Eddy: "Yuck! It's warm! Forgot the power was out man."

Just as Eddy had spit out the drink the power went on. Lighting up the whole room and turning on the television in the corner of the room. Kevin quickly popped his head over the counter.

Kevin: "Okay, what did you dorks do?!"

Eddy: "Nothing, the power just came back."

Jimmy (pointing to the TV): "Um... guys? Somethings on the TV."

The boys point their heads in the direction of the television. The antenna had clearly been messed up at one point, because the screen was black and white with trace bits of static.

(TV)

The screen showed a young woman standing in front of a couple of stretchers with body bags on them. The buildings in the background showed that it wasn't Peach Creek, but some city in some other state.

Reporter (sounding nervous and rushed): "Good morning everyone, I'm Trixie reporting to you from Dimsdale. We're entering another week of this zombie crisis. Casualties are rising and hopes are fading out. We have reports about several strongholds where the military is keeping out these monsters. The locations are -"

*MOAN*

Suddenly the body bags behind the reporter were rising. Trixie jumped back and ran towards the cameraman.

Trixie: "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY WERE DEAD!"

Cameraman Chester: "THEY ARE DEAD! SHOOT! LOOKOUT BEHIND YOU!"

The camera fell to the ground, turned just enough to show the reporter and cameraman being devoured by several zombies before the screen went blank with static.

Kevin and the others looked shocked.

Kevin: "Dude."

Eddy: "You mean to tell me that the zombies are in other cities also?!"

Jimmy: "I'm scared. Where can we go if the zombies are everywhere?"

Rolf: "Did the lady reporter not say something about a stronghold? We should go there, yes?"

Eddy: "Yeah, definitely"

The group quickly gathered up as many supplies as they could carry. Kevin bashed open the register to get cash for the gas they needed. Rolf gathered all the jerky and other meat byproducts, while Jimmy loaded up on candy. Eddy threw a bunch of different drinks into the truck and found some shotgun ammo under the counter as he was making his last trip.

* * *

July 7 20XX

6:00 AM

Outside Gas Station

Edd was across the street with his back pressed against a building, watching a zombie that was on the other side. Jonny went up the Edd.

Jonny: "Hey Double D! Whatcha doin'?"

Edd: "Shh, I'm examining this zombie. I'm trying to figure out what makes it tick."

Edd picked up a rock at his foot and threw it at the zombies head.

Jonny: "Double D are you crazy?! Are you trying to get it to come over here?!"

Edd: "Jonny, be quiet. Look, even though I threw something directly at it, it still hasn't noticed us."

Edd then picked up another rock and threw it at a garbage can on the other side of the street.

*CLANG*

The zombie suddenly started to limp over to where it had heard the noise, as well as several other zombies.

Edd: "Interesting, these zombies appear to respond to loud noises."

Edd and Jonny quickly ran as silently as they could back to the gas station to tell the others about their discovery. Ed was standing in front of the main entrance with a genuine look of focus on his face. The sudden change in Ed's nature scared everyone. He no longer laughed stupidly or said bad jokes, he even quit quoting movies which everyone expected he would do considering the situation they were in.

Ed: "It's about time you got back, everyone else is ready to go."

Edd: "Sorry Ed, we were just making a few observations."

Ed: "That's fine, get in the truck and tell us about them as we find somewhere safe to setup for the day."

Ed then turned around and entered the trunk of the truck, where everyone was waiting. Edd and Jonny followed. Ed tapped on the glass and Eddy started the engine. They moved forward with a lurch.

Ed: "Alright Double D, tell them what you learned."

Edd: "Oh, right. Well it would seem that the zombies respond to loud noises. When they become aware of a sound they will flock towards it. That being considered, we should avoid gunfire as much as necessary. Seeing as guns make incredibly loud sounds."

Kevin: "Well that bites, if we use our guns to protect ourselves we'll just be attracting more. No wonder the guards couldn't hold them off."

Ed tapped the glass again.

Ed (pointing to the side): "Pull over there, we'll make camp in that apartment."

Eddy pulled into the alley way of a apartment, crushing two zombies who were lingering there. Ed jumped out.

Ed: "Everyone bring your weapons and some food. We might stay here for awhile and I don't want us to have to make multiple trips for supplies."

Everyone did as Ed said. Rolf, Eddy, Kevin, and May took their guns and ammo and headed for the door of the apartment complex. Kevin had to use his crowbar to get rid of a zombie that was blocking the entrance. Everyone else gathered as many supplies as they could carry. Ed quickly threw a lot of the supplies into the drivers cab and had Eddy lock it.

Eddy: "Dude, I don't know why you did that. I don't think that zombies wanna eat our junk food."

Ed: "I'm not worried about zombies taking our food. I'm worried about other survivors taking our food."

Ed then tried to cover the back of the truck with a tarp he found propped up against the building.

Ed: "Lets go."

The group then slowly entered the building, with Kevin and Eddy bringing up the rear.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

* * *

July 7 20XX

7:00 AM

Abandoned Apartment

The group entered the apartment complex, Ed at the front checking each room making sure they were zombie free. Apparently the building was evacuated, seeing as each room was stipped of basic necessities. Ed tried to access the elevator, but it wouldn't respond. Clearly the power outage earlier had caused a malfunction with the system.

Nazz: "Why can't we just stay on the main floor?"

Ed: "Because zombies can break through the windows to get to us. We need to be closer to the roof so we have more time to come up with a plan."

Kevin: "But doesn't that mean we'll be stuck in the building if zombies do come?"

Ed: "We'll take the fire escape."

The group started heading up the stairs. Ed would occasionally find a desk or some other obstacle and throw it down the stairs and block doors. Taking absolutely no chances at being sneak attacked.

Sarah (breathing heavily): "Are we there yet?! We've been climbing forever!"

Jimmy: "It's okay Sarah, this way we'll be in top physical condition when school starts."

Kevin: "You guys really think that we'll have school this year? I wouldn't be surprised if all the teachers were eaten."

Nazz: "Hey Double D, how long do you think we'll have to worry about these zombies?"

Edd: "Hm, if my theory is correct, a zombie is just a corpse. Corpses generally take about two months to decompose at temperatures of seventy degrees Fahrenheit. Of course we have to consider the rising of new zombies during that time, but since it is the summer we shouldn't have to worry too long. Maybe till the end of August?"

Everyone felt relieved at this knowledge. Knowing that they wouldn't have to spend the rest of their lives fearing the undead brightened their spirits. The question now was, how did the whole mess begin? Where did the first zombie that caused this chaos come from and how could they prevent it from happening again?

Kevin: "Hey Rolf, you said that you had zombies back in your homeland right?"

Rolf: "Indeed, but ours couldn't infect others. It was just the few that the villagers saw. Usually we take care of the problem as soon as it happens."

Marie: "Then what causes it?"

Rolf: "Don't know, never thought of it before."

Ed opened the door at the top of the stairs. The group came upon an empty hall. They cautiously entered, checking every room they passed. Ed came upon one room where he stepped on something wet. Upon closer inspection Ed was that he had stepped in some blood that had soaked into the carpet. The source of the blood came from a closed closet. Ed motioned for Rolf to come closer. Rolf pointed his rifle towards the door as Ed quickly pulled it back.

A dead body fell out, causing Rolf and Ed to jump back in shock. In the body's hands were a note and a 9mm. Edd hearing the sudden jump for the other two boys quickly entered to see what the problem was. He quickly vomited as he saw the corpse sprawled out at Ed's feet.

Edd: "What in the world! Was that a zombie?!"

Rolf (poking the body with his gun): "No, just a dead man."

Edd then notice the note in the dead man's hand. Cautiously he bent down to retrieve the note, while Ed took the 9mm and wiped the blood off it.

(Note)

_"To whomever finds this note. The last few days have been a living hell. We were locked up in our own apartment and told not to leave. This would have been fine if I had my family with me. However my wife and son had gone out to run errands earlier in the day. Upon their return they weren't allowed inside seeing as we were in lock down. I saw from my window my wife and son try every possible means to enter the apartment, only to be turned down by those who swore to protect us, the police. Sadly I watch as my wife was attack by one of those monsters, and my son ran away. Oh, how I hoped my son would be safe, but no, my son was quickly confronted by another one of the beasts. The police were too busy inside evacuating the building to bother to help my family. So here I am, with the gun to my head. Not wishing to live in this world where no one is safe. I bid thee adue."_

Edd looked up from the note, a tear running down his cheek as he did so. He was greeted by Ed holding the handle of the gun found on the corpse towards him. Edd took the gun and pocketed it.

Edd: "Ed, promise me you wont do what this man did."

Ed: "Don't worry Double D, I have to protect too many people to do what he did."

Rolf: "Hey, have any of you two seen the other Ed boy?"

A sudden shock came upon them as they noticed that Eddy wasn't with any of the groups. Edd went up to Nazz.

Edd: "Nazz! Do you know where Eddy is?!"

Nazz: "You mean he wasn't with you guys?"

Edd then ran to Marie.

Edd: "Marie! Please tell me you know where Eddy is!"

Marie: "I'd tell you, but then I'd be lying."

Kevin: "I know he came up here with the rest of us, so he can't be far."

Quickly all the kids of the Cul-de-Sac were in hot pursuit of where Eddy could be. They checked apartment after apartment. Checking every room possible. Until Edd came upon Eddy's body, face down on a bed in one of the apartment rooms. Edd ran to Eddy and bent down at the foot of the bed, tears streaming openly down his face. Ed entered and saw Edd crying as Eddy lie motionless on the bed. Ed went to Edd and put his arm around his shoulder.

Edd: *Sob* "Oh, Ed! He was too young! Why did it have to be him?!" *sniff*

Eddy (suddenly): *SNORE*

Ed and Edd quickly jerked their heads and looked at Eddy. His breathing was small but there. Eddy had passed out from pure exhaustion from driving the truck all night.

Edd: "Oh thank heavens!"

Ed: "Make sure Eddy's okay. I'll tell everyone we'll stay in this apartment."

Ed got up and left the room. Edd went up to Eddy and turned him over. Eddy being the heavy sleeper he is, remained asleep. Edd quickly checked all of Eddy's vital signs and did a quick check to make sure he wasn't injured. After being sure that Eddy was perfectly healthy, if not completely exhausted, he left the room.

In the other room the others had already situated themselves. The had put the food they had brought with them in the kitchen and were now flipping through different channels on the television. Edd laid down on the couch and quickly drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

July 10 20XX

7:00 PM

Apartment Room

The Cul-de-Sac kids had stayed in the abandoned apartment for three days. The television had provided them the news and had informed them that the nearest military safe zone was about two cities away. Ed had said that after they had rested enough in the apartment they would try to head for it.

Edd was busy in the kitchen, trying to cook using the various canned foods that they had collected. Usually Nazz would do the cooking, but she was showering. The girls had established that it would be safer and quicker if they showered together. Of course the boys found it incredibly awkward to shower together, even getting to the point where they would use a shower in a separate apartment altogether.

Edd: "Dang it all!"

Edd pulled his finger back from the stove as he had burned himself trying to boil some macaroni. As Edd was swearing under his breath Nazz had exited the restroom, as she was usually the first girl to finish. She was wearing some shorts and a T-shirt that she had found in one of the dressers.

Nazz: "You gotta boil the water, then put the noodles in Double D."

Edd (turning to notice her): "Oh, hello Nazz. I trust that you had an invigorating shower."

Nazz: "Yeah, it was good. I'm just glad that we get hot water, even during the zombie apocalypse."

Edd: "Heh, I suppose it's good somethings remain constant."

Nazz quickly looked around the room. Kevin was playing a video game he had found in one of the rooms, Rolf was putting Jimmy through intense exercises, and Ed was looking over the balcony. Nazz then turned her attention back to Edd, dropping her voice while she was at it.

Nazz: "Hey Double D? Are you worried about Ed?"

Edd: "Ed? Why do you ask?"

Nazz: "Well ever since this zombie thing happened he's been acting totally different."

Edd: "I suppose so. Does it bother you?"

Nazz: "Kinda, he doesn't smile or laugh anymore. Especially since he saw his dad... you know."

Edd (setting down everything he was doing and focusing on Nazz): "Well I believe he's just going through some shock. Think about it, he's gone through most of his life reading zombie comics and watching zombie movies. So much that it got to a point where I'm sure he actually believe it all. But now that he's actually experienced zombie encounters, I don't think it matched up to what he imagined they would be like."

Nazz: "Still, I think Ed's really scary now. Even more scary than the zombies."

Edd (going back to the stove): "I'm sure once this is all over Ed will be back to his normal bumbling self."

Nazz: "I hope so."

After Nazz had said her last line the bathroom door sprung open. Out came several steamy, wet haired girls.

Marie: "Hey Double D! I'm starving! Isn't dinner ready yet?!"

Nazz (getting up and going to Edd): "Here, I better help."


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

* * *

July 14 20XX

3:30 AM

Abandoned Apartment

Footsteps could be heard rushing up the stairs of the apartment complex. The lights were out giving verly limited visual. Heavy breathing was audible as a door was quickly opened and slammed shut. A dark silhouette could be seen hurrying towards a sleeping Ed. The figure then took out an object that could be made out to be a piece of wood. Quickly the figure slammed the object against Ed's head.

Jonny: "Ed! Wake up! Plank and I saw something weird outside!"

Ed (not noticing he just got smacked with a piece of wood): "Show me."

Ed sprang out of the bed he was sleeping in. Surprisingly enough no one else had woken up, even May who was sleeping next to Ed. Ed and Jonny made their way towards the balcony, meeting up with Rolf who was the night guard.

Jonny: "Do you hear it Ed?"

Ed closed his eyes and listened. Not far from where they were he could hear car alarms. Suddenly the different car alarms could be heard turning on.

Jonny (handing Ed a pair of binoculars): "Over there. Do you see them?"

Ed focused where Jonny was pointing. A group of three boys were riding bikes. Each smashing the windows of cars and laughing. They were getting close to the apartment building.

Rolf: "What do you think they're doing Ed boy?"

Ed: "Opportunists, they're taking advantage of the lack of law enforcement."

Jonny: "What do we do?"

Ed: "Wake Eddy up. We'll stand guard on the third floor. All the noise those kids are making will attract zombies, and we don't know if they'll come here."

Jonny ran to the living room, where Eddy was asleep on the couch. Careful not to wake Lee who was sleeping on the floor next to him, Jonny whacked Eddy with Plank.

Eddy (jolting awake, rubbing the side of his face): "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

Jonny: "Ed needs you to stand guard with him tonight."

Eddy: "Ah man, why couldn't he get Kevin or Double D?"

Eddy sluggishly got to his feet, grabbing his shotgun which was on the table next to him. Eddy moved to the door where Ed was waiting for him. The two went down the flights of stairs, while Jonny took Eddy's couch and went to sleep.

Eddy: "Why did you wake me Ed?"

Ed: "Big trouble Eddy. High alert tonight."

The two boys got to the entrance of the third floor, where the sound of car alarms were much louder than when they were several stories above. Ed moved some debris around to make a barricade. Eddy positioned himself behind the barricade, eyes half open. Ed handed Eddy an energy drink.

Ed: "Drink it and don't fall asleep."

Eddy (popping the top off the can): "Yeah yeah, whatever."

They stayed up for what felt like hours, even after the cars had drained their batteries and had fallen silent. Eddy shifted where he was sitting.

Eddy: "Hey monobrow, why are we still here? If the zombies were going to come they would've been here by now."

Just as Eddy had gotten those words out of his mouth there was a crashing sound. The sound seemed to have come from the first floor.

Eddy (sweating and looking nervous): "What was that?!"

Ed (grabbing Eddy's shotgun): "Wait here, I'll go see."

Eddy: "Wait, you're going to leave me here with your nail gun? I thought we were supposed to be quiet."

Ed rolled his eyes and handed the gun back to Eddy, taking the overly large baseball bat instead.

Ed: "If there are too many I need you to give me cover."

Eddy: "Yeah yeah."

With that Ed quietly made his way down the stairs.

* * *

July 14 20XX

5:00 AM

Apartment, First Floor

Ed cautiously made his way down to the first floor hallway. Carefully listening for any sounds that weren't supposed to be their. Ed would have turned on his flashlight, but was afraid he would draw attention to himself. A rustling sound could be heard from the room on Ed's right. Ed slowly shuffled into the room.

Ed made a quick scan of the room. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Until Ed felt a faint breeze. In a panic Ed turned his head to the direction of the window. The breeze had come from a broken window. However the widow was only recently broken. There hanging lifelessly from the window seal was a zombie. Ed readied his bat, but upon closer inspection the zombie had already been taken care of. The zombie's neck had been broken and it's head was loosely hanging on by a few bits of flesh. Ed poked the zombie and the head popped right off, thumping on the ground. Ed crushed it's skull beneath his boot.

Seeing that the first floor was clear, Ed turned to make his way back up the stairs. That was, until he heard moaning from outside. Ed ran to a hallway window and pressed his back against the wall. Carefully he peered out, seeing a large number of zombies parading down the street. Where were they going? They all seemed to be moving in the same direction. Carelessly Ed bumped a lamp off of a stand that was next to the window. Swearing under his breath, looking down at the mess he had just made, he prayed the zombies hadn't heard.

Ed was about to look out the window again. When a decomposing arm suddenly crashed through the window Ed was standing at. The arm grabbed onto Ed's jacket, pulling him towards the glass. Ed, with his abnormal strength, was able to pull himself away from the window, getting his jacket torn in the process. Quickly he backed away from the wall, seeing several zombies standing outside. Each were clawing at the glass. Moaning and knocking could be heard from the door. Then came the sound of breaking glass from various rooms.

Ed panicked as zombies were clumsily filtering into the apartment. Ed ran for the stair case. As Ed ran, another zombie had gabbed hold of Ed's pants and was about to sink it's teeth into his ankle. As if by instinct Ed smashed the zombie's head before it got the chance. Breaking away from its grip, Ed ran up the stairs. Seeing as the zombies lacked decent motor skills they had a hard time following him.

* * *

July 14 20XX

5:45 AM

Third Floor Barricade

Eddy was dozing off, waiting for Ed to return. Needless to say he was getting worried. It shouldn't have taken this long for Ed to return.

Eddy (grabbing his shotgun): "What's taking him so long?"

Eddy stood up, ready to head down the stairs to check on his friend. Eddy went down an entire flight of stairs when he suddenly heard several crashing sounds form the floor beneath him. Then quick footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Eddy, entering a frenzied state of mind, aimed his gun at the foot of the stairs, prepared for anything. Just as the source of the footsteps could be seen, Eddy had to quickly pull the gun away, seeing as the source was Ed.

Ed grabs Eddy by the collar of his shirt and continues to ascend the stairs. Eddy quickly composes himself and starts running on his own.

Eddy: "Ed! What's going on?!"

Ed: "No time, must warn others, time to go!"

Eddy: "What?"

Ed stopped at the top of the fourth floor, throwing anything and everything he could get his hands on down the stairs. A desk, a table, a television, some chairs, and even a mattress were amongst the items he flung down. Ed repeated this process at the top of every other floor, until they were finally at the top floor.

* * *

July 14 20XX

6:20 AM

Top Floor

Ed and Eddy threw the door open with such force that it came off its hinges. This act also shocked Nazz and May who had just waken up and were about to prepare breakfast.

May (shining a big smile): "Good morning Ed! What would you like for-"

Ed: "No time! Must run! Wake everyone now!"

Ed and Eddy quickly ran to the various rooms and woke everyone up.

Kevin: "This had better be good dorks!"

Eddy: "I don't want to hear it Kevin! Zombies are in the building!"

Kevin: "What?! Oh man!"

Kevin quickly got dressed, and grabbed his gun. He then went and helped wake the others. Everyone quickly tried to gather their belongings, while Ed, Eddy and Rolf were busy blocking the stair's door with as many items as they could get their hands on. As the kids finally got organized they headed for the fire escape.

When they got outside the sun was barely visible, giving them light to see. Unfortunately for them, they really didn't like what they saw. Dozens of zombies had gathered around the building, everyone was rotting and smelled awful. To think that this was all caused by a broken lamp.

Kevin: "Rolf and I will head down first and clear a path to the truck!"

Rolf then grabs Kevin and they both slide down the ladder. Gunshots can be heard as soon as they land.

Marie: "They won't last alone! Eddy give me your hockey stick!"

Eddy hands his stick to Marie, who quickly climbs down the ladder. The group looks down at where Marie, Kevin and Rolf had landed. They were doing a good job of cleaning out the zombies. Rolf's rifle had so much firepower that one round took out several zombies if they were standing right behind another. Kevin only shot his gun while Rolf would reload. While Marie, not being able to kill the zombies with the hockey stick, would use it to pull their legs out from under them causing them to trip on one another.

Seeing that a path was being made Lee and Jonny went down next, followed by Jimmy and Nazz. Edd was about to go down, but stopped to confront Ed and Eddy.

Edd: "I trust that you two know why the zombies would suddenly attack us?"

Eddy: "That's not important now sock head. Right now we have to get out of here. Besides we couldn't stay here forever. We still need to find our parents."

Edd, unable to argue with that logic, made his way down the fire escape. Last to go down the stairs were May and Sarah.

Ed: "Take care of my sister, May!"

May: "Anything you say Big Ed!"

May gave Ed a quick hug then grabbed Sarah. They both went down the ladder. As they made it to the bottom the barricade that Ed and the others setup started to shake.

Eddy: "Well that just leaves me and you lumpy."

Ed: "Let's go."

Just as they were about to grab onto the ladder, it unhinged and fell to the ground.

Eddy: "Cheap piece of crap! Now what do we do?!"

Ed: "You can jump, or we have to take the stairs."

Eddy: "Are you crazy?! We'll die both ways!"

Edd's voice can be heard from below.

Edd (shouting upwards): "What's taking you guys so long?! We have to hurry, more zombies have become aware of us! Is that the ladder? DEAR LORD! How are you guys going to get down?!"

Eddy (shouting back): "Looks like we'll have to take the stairs!"

Edd: "The stairs?! Are you insane?! Look, we don't have time to stay here! We'll meet you at the school, alright?!"

Eddy: "Yeah, sure, whatever. Here, you'll need these."

Eddy throws the truck keys down to Edd, who clumsily grabs them.

Edd: "I can't drive! What do you want me to do with these?!"

Eddy: "I don't know! Figure something out!"

Before they have a chance to argue anymore Ed pulls Eddy back and heads towards the barricade, which is shaking very violently. Just as they make it to the barricade it springs open, with at least twenty zombies collapsing behind it.

Eddy: "Ah man, doesn't look like it's going to be easy does it?"

Ed: "Sure doesn't Eddy."


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

* * *

July 14 20XX

7:00 AM

Peach Creek

Edd and his group made their way to the back of the apartment, where the truck was parked. Leaving Ed and Eddy to fend for themselves.

Sarah: "Hey Double D! Where's my brother?!"

Edd: "He said he'd meet us at the school Sarah."

May: "You mean Big Ed's in trouble?! I have to go back for him!"

May turned to head back for the apartment, but Edd grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

Edd: "Now May, you know as well as I do that, that will only put your life in danger. They should be perfectly capable of taking care of themselves."

May accepted this and the group move on. Upon seeing the truck they all stopped dead in their tracks. The windows were smashed, the tires were slashed, and all their supplies had been taken. Edd went forward to inspect the damage. There was no way zombies could have had the mental capacity to inflict this kind of destruction.

Jimmy: "Oh no! What do we do now?!"

Edd: "There's no way for this truck to be effectively mobile. Looks like we're going to have to walk, gentlemen."

Kevin: "Ah man! You're kidding me! Gimme those keys, I'll make it move."

Kevin took the keys from Edd and hopped into the truck. He started the ignition and pressed on the gas peddle. The truck moved forward, but at such a painstakingly slow speed that they could have walked faster. Kevin turned the car off and hopped out.

Kevin: "Looks like Double Dweeb's right."

Jimmy: "Who would have committed such a horrible act upon us?"

Sarah: "I don't know Jimmy, but if I ever find out who did it they'll be in a world of pain."

The group moved to the main street, careful to avoid the zombies who were filling up the apartment they had just left. Doing their best to be silent they crept away and started their way towards their school. The streets were silent and empty, apparently all the zombies in the town had gone to the apartment. It blew their minds, why would all the zombies go to the same place? It's not like their were that many zombies around when the lamp had broken. The only theory available was that zombies moved in a chain formation. When one zombie would move so would the one next to it and the one next to that and so on.

Jimmy stubbed his toe on a piece of rock that was on the ground. He was about to shout out in pain, when Sarah quickly covered his mouth.

Sarah: "Shh! You big dummy. You want the zombies to come to us?!"

Jimmy: "Sorry Sarah."

Kevin (standing still suddenly): "Hey do you guys hear that?"

The group stopped and listened. Everything was quiet, except one noise off in the distance. It wasn't clear what it was, but it could only be described as laughing.

Nazz: "What do you think it is?"

Kevin: "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

July 14 20XX

9:00 AM

Alley

Kevin headed towards the direction of the sound with the others following behind him. The sound had directed them to an alleyway. The ally was setup in such a peculiar manner. Boxes and crates were lined up on both sides and a large cloth was draped over them, making a makeshift door. The laughing could be heard behind.

Boy1: "Oh man! How lucky are we that we found that truck of food?"

Boy2: "Seriously! What idiot leaves that much stuff for us to take?!"

Boy3: "I dunno guys, do you think it was necessary to slash their tires also?"

Boy2: "Shut up Boomer! Who cares about others?! Chances are they're already dead anyways!"

Boy3: "Yeah, I guess so."

Sarah had heard enough, clearly these were the punks who had taken their food and wrecked their truck. Sarah flung the drape out of her way and came into contact with the boys. They were a group of three boys, a redhead boy with a mullet, a blond boy with blue eyes, and a mean looking brunette, each of them eating the food that they had collected earlier.

Boy1: "Oh lookie here! Looks like we have a new plaything boys!"

Boy2 (getting to his feet): "Alright, I was getting bored of just us boys anyways."

Boy3 (pulling Boy2 back): "Hey wait a minute Butch, what if she's a zombie?"

Boy1: "Hey, Boomer's got a point! We better not take any chances."

Boy1, the red haired boy, stood himself up and pulled out a heavy duty chain and brandished it violently.

Boy2: "Heh heh, Good idea Brick. Let take care of this undead hussie."

Brick (Boy1): "Hey! It's my turn! You two back off!"

Butch (Boy2): "Ah man! That's no fair! You took the last zombie!"

Boomer (Boy3): "Hey! I wanna kill a zombie! You guys never let me kill them!"

Sarah (interrupting the argument): "Hey you bozos! I'm not a zombie! And you guys are eating our food!"

The boys smiled evilly.

Butch (sarcastically): "Oh no! That was your food? We're so sorry, we had no idea!"

Boomer (even more sarcastic): "What ever should we do? Maybe we should get on our knees and beg for forgiveness!"

The boys laughed and began to advance on Sarah. Brick armed with his chain, Butch with a pair of bronze knuckles, and Boomer with a baseball bat. Sarah began to back away from them, towards the the wall. Just as the boys were about to strike, Edd and the others jumped from behind the curtain, each of them pointing their guns at the boys.

Brick (jumping back): "What the?! The chick has back up."

Boomer (also backing away): "What should we do guys?"

Butch (stepping forward): "I say we take them out!"

Edd pulled the pin back on his 9mm and pointed it at Butch.

Edd: "Gentlemen, I suggest that you put your weapons down and back away."

The boys, unable to fight back against guns, did as they were told. They each dropped their weapons and backed up.

Edd (brandishing his gun): "Farther."

The boys back away even further, while Rolf collected the weapons on the ground. Rolf handed the baseball bat to Lee and then took the chain. He made his way to the boys and tied them to a pole.

Brick: "Hey what's the big idea?! You can't leave us hear!"

Edd stepped towards them, not taking his aim off them for a second.

Edd: "I think this is a suitable punishment for delinquents such as yourselves."

Edd turned his head to see what the others were doing. They were collecting their former supplies. Convinced that the others had collected enough without it hindering their movement he turned his attention back to the boys.

Edd: "It would appear that we still have some food left for you guys to take. However I cannot forgive what you did to our truck, or for threatening Sarah."

Edd loosened the chain on the boys, but only enough that they would have to really struggle to get out of it. Then he pointed the gun towards them.

Butch (currently struggling to remove the chains): "Hey wait! You'd loosen the chains, but you'd still shoot us?! That's messed up dude!"

Edd: "Oh, I'm not the one who'll be killing you."

Edd then points the gun towards the air and pulls the trigger. The deafening sound of a gunshot echoes through the city. Edd then turns away from the chained boys and goes to leave the alley.

Edd (without turning his back): "I suggest you boys get out of that quick."

With that Edd left. The boys wondered what had just happened, but the mystery was quickly solved as the moaning of zombies could be heard moving towards the source of the gunshot. Then very slowly a zombie could be seen hobbling at an incredibly slow pace towards the boys.

All three Boys: "CRAP!"

* * *

July 14 20XX

8:00 AM

Apartment Building

Ed and Eddy were in a fierce struggle to go down the stairs. It had taken them an hour just to get down the first two flights of steps. Ed was bashing away at the zombies with his bat while Eddy would take out two or three with a blast from his shotgun.

Eddy: Ed! Get down!"

Ed quickly ducked down while Eddy blew the heads off of the three zombies in front of them. Ed then got back up and took out the next two with his bat. It was incredibly difficult to swing the large bat in the narrow corridors. Ed got down again so Eddy could fire another round. They were both wearing down, Eddy was running low on ammo and Ed's bat could only take so much more strain.

Ed saw a table he had thrown down earlier, he picked it up and threw it down the stairs. The table knocked down all the zombies on that flight and pinned them to the wall. Ed then jumped down the stairs and landed right on the table, crushing all the zombies under it in one bloody mess. Eddy quickly rounded the corner and blasted the zombies behind it.

There was no way they were going to make it. They had too many floors to travel down, and too little energy to do it with. Ed had energy to spare but the lifespan of his weapon was quickly fading. As they went down another flight of stairs the bat broke while crushing the skull of a zombie. Ed threw the remains of the bat at the horde and took out his nail gun. He stepped back to where Eddy was and started taking out the zombies one at a time. Each shot had to be used with pinpoint accuracy or they would be wasted.

Another flight was passed, Ed and Eddy both exhausted. Ed was about to clear out the last zombie on the floor they were currently on, but when he pulled the trigger nothing happened. Eddy cocked his gun and tried to shoot it as well, but only a clicking sound was heard. They both check their guns, they were out of ammo, and out of luck. Ed grabbed a florescent light from over their heads and used it to smash the zombie's head, shattering on impact. They went to the next flight of steps and only saw more zombies on their way up.

Eddy: "Dude! There's no way we'll make it down with no weapons!"

It was true, they could try and use the items around them, but with no practical weapons they couldn't go down more than a few steps.

Ed: "We have to go back up!"

Eddy: "Go back up?! We just used all our ammo and you're telling me we have to go back?!"

Ed: "Do you really want to test your luck with these guys?"

Eddy: "Guess not."

The boys ran up the stairs. Ed stopped and picked up a wood stand that was propped against the wall. He then used the stand and busted a few of the stairs that they had just passed. As a zombie stepped on the bad stair it fell, taking out the zombies behind it. That was sure to buy them some time.

As the boys got to the top floor and looked around frantically for a place to stay safe.

Ed: "We'll go to the roof! They can't get us there!"

Eddy: "Alright, one sec."

Eddy ran to the room they had been living in the week before and came back with a large bag of food that they had left behind. They then ran to where the fire escape formerly was.

Eddy: "What do we do? There's no ladder that goes to the roof!"

Ed grabs Eddy and the sack of food and throws them both to the roof.

Ed: "Eddy, quick! Give me your hand!"

Eddy reached his hand down and Ed grabbed hold of it. With a great amount of struggle, Eddy was able to pull Ed up. They had both made it to the roof, where they were supposedly safe. They both got up and moved away from the corner of the roof. It was quiet up there. There was no ladder or stair that led up to them, so the zombies couldn't get them. Eddy sat down, propping his back against an air conditioning unit.

Eddy: "Man, now what? We can't go anywhere now."

Ed lied down on the ground next to Eddy.

Ed: "I don't know, we'll have to wait and see."

Both of the boys fell soundly asleep, each of them being devoid of energy.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

* * *

It had been two days since Edd's group left the apartment building. They were headed to their school, Peach Creek Jr. High. However, as fate would have it, it had been raining for the last two days. In an attempt to take cover from the rain the group took refuge in the nearby mall. It would have been perfect, if only it didn't freak them out so much.

At first the group expected the mall to be packed full of zombies. As well as being in a state of utter chaos and disrepair. This was not the case. The mall was empty, absolutely no moving thing was in it. Even after a thorough inspection, they still couldn't find any signs of life, or undead life. To add to the creepiness, all the shops looked like they were still running. The lights were on, the music was playing, and everything was where it should have been. If the kids of the Cul-de-Sac weren't so freaked out, they would have called it the perfect situation.

* * *

July 16 20XX

12:30 PM

Peach Creek Mall

Marie: "Do you think this would look good on me?"

Lee: "Nothing looks good on you Marie."

Lee was quickly met with a fist to the face. The girls had taken it upon themselves to clean out the mall. And by clean out, they mean take whatever they want, starting with the clothes section. Seriously, who was going to stop them?

Nazz (holding up a frilly blue dress): "Hey now, I think that this dress would look good on Marie."

Marie: "A dress? I don't think so."

May (holding up a sweater-vest and skirt): "Do you girls think that Big Ed would like this?"

Lee (looking at it with a cocked eyebrow): "What do you mean? Like, to eat or something?"

Marie: "Seriously May, Ed wouldn't notice if you were stark naked and dancing around."

May: "Hey! Big Ed's a lot more sensitive and emotional than you think!"

Marie: "Sensitive and emotional? Ed's crazy! Not crazy stupid, like he used to be. More like crazy insane. Have you noticed how different he's been acting since this whole zombie thing started?"

Lee: "The guy's bad news, May. Maybe you should find a different man."

May: "You take that back! Ed is the most caring, loving, and gentle man around!"

Lee: "The man goes around smashing zombies with a large bat. That's not what I would call caring, loving, or gentle."

Sarah (popping her head out of a rack of clothes): "Hey! That's my brother you're talking about!"

Lee (backing off): "Yeah, fine. Sorry."

Nazz: "Yeah you guys. If it weren't for Ed we probably wouldn't have made it this far."

The girls nodded in agreement and continued to finger through the clothes. Marie holds up a halter top and a pair of shorts.

Marie: "What about this one?"

Lee: "Who do you think you're going to impress, Marie?"

Marie: "Double D, duh."

All the other girls breakout laughing.

May: "Ha ha, yeah right. You'd have a better chance if you wore this."

May holds up a very plain librarian's outfit. Marie looks at it in disgust and turns her head.

Lee: "She's right you know. The plainer it is the better chances you'll have."

Marie (throwing the clothes back in a fit of rage): "Oh yeah?! Well what kind of clothes do you think your precious Eddy likes?!"

Lee: "Something like this."

Lee holds up a very revealing dress, nothing was left for the imagination. The other girls stare at it in disgust.

Marie (changing the subject): "What about you Nazz? What kind of clothes do you think Kevin likes?"

Nazz (looking shocked with blush slowly filling her cheeks): "What do you mean?"

Marie: "Oh don't even try and hide it. We all know that you and Kevin got a thing going on."

Nazz: "No we don't. Besides, I swear he loves his bike more than me."

Lee (placing an arm around Nazz): "Oh? Love? So it is serious."

Nazz (blushing up a storm): "What?! I didn't say that! I mean, we're still kids and all."

May: "Hey, leave her alone Lee. At least her relationship isn't as awkward as Sarah and Jimmy's."

Sarah: "What does that mean?!"

Marie (snickering): "Oh come on. The boy still plays with dolls, has tea parties, and perms his hair. That doesn't seem just the slightest bit gay?"

Sarah: "I know that. But you guys think we're a... couple?"

Nazz, Marie, Lee, and May: "DUH!"

Lee: "You spend all your time with him."

May: "Play dress up with him."

Nazz: "Give him protection."

Marie: "And spend long hours at his home, regularly."

Sarah had a pure look a horror on her face. She tried to come up with something to say but couldn't. She desperately prayed for some form of distraction to show up.

Kevin: "What are you girls talking about?"

Hallelujah, the perfect distraction. Rolf, Edd, and Kevin had just entered the store where the girls were 'salvaging' clothes. Upon the sound of Kevin's voice, the girls jumped back from shock.

Nazz: "Uh, how long were you guys standing there?"

Rolf: "Long enough."

Edd: "May I remind you that we're not here for the sake of fashion? Please find some suitable clothing that will provide you adequate protection."

Upon saying these words the girls noticed something different about the boys. They were wearing very different clothes. Kevin had gone through the sport shops and was wearing shoulder pads, shin guards, wrist guards, and had dawned every blunt weapon he could get his hands on. Rolf was wearing an amazingly thick winter jacket, complete with boots and gloves. Edd on the other hand, was wearing a really nice business suit, he even put a fedora on top of his beanie. All together they looked very odd. To the point where the girls broke out laughing at them.

Sarah: "You guys look ridiculous!"

Marie: "Yeah, you guys look like you got dressed in the dark!"

Kevin: "Hey, this way we don't get bit by the zombies!"

Nazz: "Then what's with the suit Double D?"

Edd pulled up his shirt to reveal a set of chain mail that he had found in a costume shop.

Edd: "Now if you girls would please stop messing around. Jimmy and Jonny have taken the pleasure of preparing us a meal in the food court."

With that the boys left. Leaving the girls in their fit of laughter.

* * *

July 16 20XX

12:30 PM

Apartment Roof

Ed and Eddy had been on the roof ever since their failed attempt at going down the stairs. That alone was enough to break their spirits, but the recent amount of rain had only made things worse. The boys had built a small shed out of scrap metal to keep themselves dry, it didn't work very well. The food they had brought up had gone bad at some point and eating it would surely wipe them out.

Ed was crouched down in the shed, looking over the city. A few months ago life was simple and carefree. The only thing that they needed to worry about was completing scams. Why did the zombies have to change everything? Ed had spent the last two days looking for ways to get off the roof. Going through the apartment was out of the question. It was packed air tight with zombies. One could even say that the whole city had been crammed in there. Ed looked down at Eddy, who was passed out next to him. The last few days had not been well to Eddy. He had become sick after eating a bad can of Spam, and had lost all of his energy. That and the combined cold of the rain had made it exceptionally hard for him. Ed saw that Eddy's lips had turned blue and that he was sweating excessively. Ed had to do something to help his friend.

Ed got up and walked out into the rain, looking for anyway to get off the roof. Ed looked up and saw the power lines. Ed had considered using them as a zip line, but was afraid they would collapse under their weight. However, it seemed that they were the only options for the boys. Ed grabbed Eddy and tried to shake him awake. Eddy didn't respond. Ed decided to to Eddy to his back using his jacket. Ed then jumped up and secured his socks to the power line. Tugging on it to make sure it was safe, Ed proceeded to go down it. Together they slid down at a moderate pace. That was, until the line snapped at the other end. The two boys were hurled to the ground, crashing through the window of the building across the street.

Ed quickly got up and looked outside. Apparently the zombies hadn't noticed they had just crashed through the window of the building across from them. Maybe the rain threw off their senses. Ed then went to check on Eddy. Clearly the shock of crashing threw a building was enough to wake Eddy up, seeing as he was fully aware of the change of surroundings.

Eddy: "Hey Ed? Where are we?"

Ed: "I don't know Eddy. Do you feel alright?"

Eddy: "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Hey since we're off that roof we can meet up with Double D and the others!"

Ed: "Yeah, but let's wait till the rain stops first."

Eddy sits down at the desk in the corner of the room. Ed searches through the room. The building appeared to be part of the police station. There were documents scattered around, each with a different crime report on them. Ed was even lucky enough to find two sets of SWAT armor, more shotgun ammo, and an SP22. Ed discarded his nail gun and switched out of his wet clothes.

Ed: "Hey Eddy, maybe you should change your clothes also."

Eddy (waving his hand): "Yeah yeah, later."

Ed looked over at Eddy and saw that he was reading a police report. Ed went over and read over Eddy's shoulder.

_June 16,_

_Today is my first day on the job and guess what? I'm assigned to a murder case! It was really nasty too. The crime scene was in candy store, but you wouldn't want to eat candy if you saw what happened in there. Body parts everywhere. I wonder what happened._

_June 17,_

_Some crazy scientists came by today. One of them was a fifty year old guy with a mustache. They sure were asking a lot of questions about the murder yesterday._

_June 20,_

_I've been assigned to watch over some Cul-de-Sac. I don't even know why we have to watch it. Surely that fence the built around it is enough protection_

_June 21,_

_Holy crap! What the heck was that?! Some crazy person went up to the fence and reached his arm through it! That fence has enough power to crisp a cow! What's more is my Superior blew his head off without warning. I'm not being told something._

_July 3,_

_This isn't happening. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! I came in to town to get supplies, but everything is in pure chaos! I had to break up a fight where these men were gathered around some poor lady. I swear they were biting her. These guys scared the balls off of me. Their eyes were white, blood on their mouths, heck, even the lady they were attacking came at me. There was nothing I could do but shoot them all. Problem is, they wouldn't go down! One of those jerks even bit me! I've been feeling strange ever since. I got this weird rash around the bite. Man, some people are just crazy._

_July 4,_

_Ah man. I think this bite is infected. The rash has spread all across the right side of my body. I've been itchy all day. I can't seem to eat anything, except raw meat. Maybe I'm sick._

_July 5,_

_I scratched part of my rash today and piece of flesh came off. I'm worried. I've been told not to leave the building. But when the chief saw me he told me to go to the doctor's. I didn't complain._

_July 7_

_NeED fOOd. PeoPle ArE FoOD._

The report ended there. Needless to say that was a story that made the ends of Eddy's and Ed's hair stand on end. Eddy set the report down.

Eddy: "We have to find our parents."


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

* * *

July 17 20XX

11:30 AM

Police Station Kitchen

--

Eddy: " Hey Ed, check it out!"

Ed looks over at Eddy who's looking through a cabinet. Eddy held in his hand a box of Chunky Puffs.

Ed: "CHUNKY PUFFS!"

Ed runs over to Eddy and tares the box open and starts shoving them down his mouth.

Eddy (taking the box from Ed): "Hey save some for me!"

The two boys ate the cereal in silence. The only audible sound was that of the crunching of the breakfast item. The boys had spent hours making sure that the police station was zombie free. Apparently all of the zombies were having a house party at the apartment across the street. When Ed checked to make sure that they were still there the apartment was pack air tight. It was amazing, is was so over crowded that they were incapable of movement. Which was good news for them.

Eddy (looking out the window): "Looks like the rains letting up. We should probably leave soon."

Ed: "Yeah, Double D should be waiting for us."

The boys finished the box of cereal and continued to search the kitchen for food they could take with them. Eddy had made a full recovery from his food poisoning since they had secured the station. However, he did make a point to avoid any and all canned meats. All the food in the fridge had gone bad at some point, and the cupboards only had foods that needed to be cooked. Luckily enough for them they found three packs of emergency rations and a first-aid kit under the sink.

Eddy: "Well this should be good enough. Now we just have to find some transportation."

Ed: "Why don't we take a police car?"

Eddy: "I don't see why not. Let's find the garage."

The boys gathered their equipment and headed for where they believed the garage to be. The SWAT armour didn't fit Eddy too well, it was a bit large. Also, Ed wasn't familiar with his new gun, so he didn't know where to put it. Eventually he just stuck it in his pants pocket. As organized as they looked, you couldn't help but laugh at how lumpy the clothes fit them.

* * *

July 17 20XX

12:00 PM

Police Garage

--

Finally the boys came across the vehicle storage facility. They entered and found that the garage was virtually empty. Their footsteps echoed as they made their way across the large empty room.

Eddy: "Maybe we can find keys in there."

Eddy was pointing to a small office in the corner of the garage. Ed and Eddy entered the office. Ed flicked the light switch and the room was illuminated with a flickering florescent light. Eddy checked one side of the room while Ed checked the other.

Eddy: "Hey Ed, come over here, I got a present for you."

Ed moved to the storage locker that Eddy was in front of. Looking inside he saw; a machete, an axe, shotgun ammo, 22 caliber bullets, and flares. Eddy picked up the axe and machete.

Eddy: "Which do you want?"

Ed took the machete and tied it to his waist. The boys then took the ammo and flares and continued their search. While searching the desk Ed found a memo.

_(memo)_

_Attention all officers. In light of the recent developments we have been ordered to evacuate the building. All vehicles are to be mobilized and meet at the rally point located on the map provided. The rally point is a compound that has been set up specifically to keep zombies out. All keys to vehicles that are not in operation are to be stored in the safety chest located near the garage door._

Ed then looked at the piece of paper that was attached to the memo. It was a map with a large red cross marked on a place a few miles out of Peach Creek. Ed tapped Eddy on the shoulder and showed him the notes. The boys exited the office and headed towards the garage door. The found the safety chest, but there was only one set of keys left in it, labeled _Jeep, Subsection A-12._

The boys found the Jeep and loaded their items into it. It was a standard Jeep, their were no doors and the only window was the windshield. If the boys drove this they would have to be on high alert to make sure no zombies got in, which was no different than the truck really. Eddy took the drivers seat and Ed the passenger side. With a turn of the key the boys pulled out of the garage. It was still raining outside, but only a slight drizzle.

Eddy: "We go to the school first right?"

Ed: "Right."

With that Eddy turned the Jeep in the direction of the school and began to accelerate. They hadn't left the block yet when they heard a large crashing sound from behind them. Ed turned around to see the source and his eyes opened wide in horror. The zombies which were trapped in the apartment were now falling out of the windows and were hobbling after them. Of course they were too slow to get them, but Ed didn't want them to cause any more problems for anyone. Quickly Ed scanned the area and saw a set of propane tanks at the base of the apartment. Swiftly he took out his gun and shot a single bullet at the tanks. Unfortunately for them, the tanks were next to a larger gas tank which was out of view, and that tank was set up to the main gas line for the area. Before Ed and Eddy could process what had just happened, there was a huge explosion.

Eddy (hitting the accelerator with much force): "ED! WHAT'D YOU DO?!"

Ed: "I don't know Eddy! I swear!"

Looking back, there was only a large crater where the buildings once stood. The apartment, the police station, the stores, and everything else that was connected to them were gone in a glorious explosion.

Eddy: "You know what? Whatever."

Without looking back the boys drove off into the distance.

* * *

July 17 20XX

11:30 AM

Peach Creek Mall

--

Edd and the others look down in horror at what had just been place before them. Was it even possible for anything to look so awful and disfigured? The sight was enough to make Nazz vomit at first glance. Jimmy on the other hand was beaming. Jimmy picked the item up and held it to his mouth. Much to the others discomfort, Jimmy ate it.

Jimmy: "What are you guys waiting for?! Dig in!"

The others just looked at the "food" that had been prepared by Jimmy and Jonny. The food that had been prepared the day before actually looked edible, which is probably because Jimmy had directed the cooking. Unfortunately today's meal look as if Jonny had been put in charge. Kevin poked at the food of unknown shape and could have sworn it moved. The Kankers, being accustomed to odd food, quickly downed the food and left the table to continue their "shopping." Edd, trying to bide his time, decided to engage the group in conversation.

Edd: "So... I trust that everyone has finished their preparations?"

Jonny: "You betcha! Check out what we found in the Asian gift store!"

Jonny quickly displayed a wide variety of swords on the table. From Japanese katanas all the way to European broadswords. Edd picked up one of the swords and inspected it.

Edd: "Jonny, all of these are display swords. They would break if we tried to use them in combat."

Kevin (pushing his plate of "food" away): "If we wanted to find swords we could check the weapons store at the edge of the mall. Problem is, it looks like its been cleaned out. Nothing's there, and the storage room is locked tight."

Edd: "Well, we best find a way to open it. Having inadequate equipment could prove fatal."

Kevin (standing up): "You know what? We should try to open it now! Yeah, lets go!"

Kevin grabs Edd and drags him away, clearly trying to get away from the abomination that was their lunch. Rolf got up as well, but quickly ate several more plates of the oddity. Together Kevin, Edd, and Rolf made their way to the weapons supply.

* * *

July 17 20XX

12:00 PM

Weapons Shop

--

Edd stood outside of the weapons storage room, looking at it with a fierce look of concentration. Edd shook the doorknob, nothing. Rolf tried ramming the door, again nothing. Kevin even took out his gun and shot at the lock, once again nothing, but the ricochet of the bullet scared the crap out of them. Edd squatted down next to the lock and took out a bobby pin and tried to pick the lock. The pin broke and caused Edd to be incredibly frustrated.

Edd: "No lock should be this difficult!"

Kevin: "I wonder what's in their that would require such stiff security."

Edd: "Well whatever the reason, we certainly aren't making any progress."

Rolf: "Why doesn't Kevin boy try his crowbar?"

Kevin: "Hey, why didn't I think of that?"

Kevin took out his crow bar and moved towards the door. He place the bar between the door and its frame and attempted to pull on it. Eventually all three boys were exerting all the force they could, until the crowbar suddenly snapped. The metal pieces fell to the ground with a clatter as the boys lost their balance and fell on top of each other.

Kevin (getting up with a fit of anger): "Forget it! I'm going to get myself a new crowbar. See you dorks later."

Kevin stomped out of the shop, passing Sarah on his way out. Sarah had finished picking out clothes for herself (an aviators jacket and cargo pants) and had decided to see what Edd was doing.

Sarah: "Whatcha boys doing?"

Edd: "Oh hello Sarah. We've been trying to open this door for a while now, but nothing seems to work."

Sarah: "Here, let me try."

Sarah moved towards the door and put her hand in her pocket. She pulled out a key and stuck it into the keyhole. The door popped open with ease.

Edd: "Sarah, why would you have a key to that door?"

Sarah: "Huh? Oh that. This is my dad's store silly."

Sarah walked into the storage room with Edd and Rolf following her. The room was empty.

Rolf: "Empty? What a waste. I'm going back to eat more of that Jonny boy's food."

Rolf headed back to the food court, leaving Edd with a frustrated look on his face."

Edd: "Sarah, why would your dad run a weapons store with no weapons?"

Sarah looked at Edd with a fierce look. Clearly Edd talking about her deceased father like that didn't bode well with her. Edd caught note of this and backed away quietly. Together they walked the span of the storage room, which was quite long. At the very end of the room, propped up against the corner, were two decorative boxes. One was roughly one meter long, the other was about two meters in length. Each had a note attached to them.

_(Large Box)_

_Hey son, Happy Birthday. I know how much you like horror movies, so I made you this sword for you. I know it's a bit large, but you're strong so I don't see why you can't handle it. Now keep in mind son that this is a real sword, I don't want you swinging it around like a toy, alright?_

-_Dad_

_(Smaller Box)_

_Sarah, Happy Birthday. I wanted to make you a sword like your brothers, but your mom suggested I make you something a bit more elegant. I'm not really sure if you like swords, but I made this so that you can always remember me. I hope that you can use it to protect yourself in the same way I protected you when you were young._

_-Dad_

Sarah set down the notes, tears quickly building up in her eyes. Edd, trying to make the situation a little less emotional went up to Sarah and put his hand on her shoulder.

Edd: "Looks like these were meant for a future birthday. Well, aren't you going to see what yours is?"

Sarah: *sniff* "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sarah kneeled down and put the box on her lap.

Sarah (whispering to herself): "Sorry Dad, I'm going to be taking this a bit early."

She opened the box, revealing a very beautiful blade. It was made in the style of a traditional Chinese Jian. The hilt was wrapped in fine red silk, while the guard was made in the shape of angel wings. The blade was 80 centimeters, and was made of the finest steel. Edd could have sworn that the edge of the blade was made of titanium, but he couldn't get a clear view. The sheath that it came with was decorated with various floral patterns. Sarah stood up and secured the blade to her waist.

Edd: "What a beautiful sword. I had no idea you father was so talented. Shall we have a look at what Ed's looks like?"

Sarah quickly stopped Edd from opening Ed's package. Edd backed away with a questioning look on his face.

Sarah (picking up the box): "This is my brother's, so he should be the first to see it. Now let's go, we have to meet him at the school, remember?"

Edd, a bit disappointed, acknowledged the sincerity of her statement and followed her out of the store. It was about time they left the mall anyways.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

* * *

July 18 20XX

5:00 PM

Peach Creek Jr. High

--

Eddy: "Where are they! We told them to meet us here four days ago!"

Eddy shouted this statement as he lopped the head off of a zombie that was coming towards him. Ed and Eddy had made it to the school shortly after they escaped the police station, but Edd and his group were no where to be seen. Meanwhile the two boys were busy clearing out the zombies. Obviously the teaching staff had been working during the sudden zombie uprising, and now most of them had become zombies as well as a couple of clubs that had met in the school earlier.

Ed (shooting at what was once the basketball team): "You don't think they're in trouble do you?

Eddy: "There's no way they've been through anything as bad as we have."

Ed grunted in agreement and continued to kill the zombies around them. Exterminating the zombies had become second nature to the two boys and they showed very little fear at the sight of them. They were slow and made moaning sounds, so you could always tell when one was near. The only thing that really scared the boys was if the zombies attacked in a swarm, then they would have a hard time.

The boys made a final sweep of the school and considered it free of zombies. That was, until they stopped in front of the girls locker room. Both boys looked at the sign and tilted their heads. It was the only part of the school they hadn't check, well, that and the girls restrooms.

Eddy: "We really shouldn't."

Ed: "It would be bad if the girls had to find out for us though."

Eddy: "True, but if they found out they would kill us."

The boys continued to stare at the door. Should they go where no boy should ever go and make sure it's safe, or should they back off and leave a potential hazard. Suddenly Eddy came up with an idea. He stepped up to the door, put his hand on the sign, and peeled it off.

Eddy: "There, now it's just a room that a bunch of girls meet in."

Ed: "Oh Eddy, you clever dickens."

The boys entered the locker room.

* * *

July 18 20XX

6:00 PM

Girls Locker Room

--

Ed and Eddy entered the room, weapons at the ready. They slowly entered, slightly distracted by the fact that they were now in the place that they could only imagine before. They passed by the coach's office and Eddy decided to pick through it. Nothing interesting was in there, Ed thought that the baseball bats would make good weapons, but they already had better equipment. Ed and Eddy were about to abandon the office until something caught Eddy's eye. A clipboard and a set of keys. Eddy picked up the keys and clipboard and turned to Ed.

Eddy (with a huge smile): "Hey Ed! This is the locker assignment sheet and the keys to everything in here! Do you know what we can do with these?!"

Ed: "Um... Make buttered toast?"

Eddy: "Oh Ed, you lovable oaf. We can totally check out Nazz's locker, she has cheerleading practice during the summer, you know?"

Ed: "But Eddy, that's an invasion of privacy!"

Eddy: "Now you sound like sock-head. Besides, what if there's a zombie in there?"

Ed (falling for Eddy's trick): "You're right! We have to do everything we can to make sure everyone is safe!"

The two boys made their way to where Nazz's locker was displayed on the clipboard. Giggling the boys put a key into the locker and opened it. If an angelic chorus was ever going to play, now would have been the time. The contents of the locker made Ed and Eddy both grin stupidly and drool slightly. Eddy reached his hand into the locker and pulled out Nazz's cheerleader uniform.

Eddy: "Ed, check it out! Nazz's uniform!"

Ed (pulling a small piece of cloth out of the locker): "Hey Eddy, what's this?"

Eddy pulled his gaze away from the uniform and looked at what Ed was holding. His mouth dropped. In Ed's hand was the forbidden underwear, a g-string. Eddy quickly snapped the underwear out of Ed's hand and eyed it with great interest.

Eddy: "Wow! I would never have thought that Nazz would be this kinky! This is awesome!"

Eddy placed the underwear pervertedly on top of his head and turned his attention back to Ed. When he saw what Ed was doing, Eddy burst out laughing. Ed had put on one of Nazz's sports bras and was admiring himself in the mirror on the wall.

Eddy: "Ha ha! Man, that's too rich! I wonder what the other girls have in their lockers."

The boys quickly analyzed the locker sheet and proceeded to the other girls lockers. First was Lee's; some lipstick, and... a pair of men's briefs? That wasn't impressive. Next was Sarah's; a change of clothes, some pencils, and some gum. The boys took the gum and started chewing it. Then came Marie's; a lacy pair of underwear, a bra, and a picture of Edd with a huge lipstick stain on it. Finally came May's; a really impressive shrine dedicated to Ed, complete with samples of his hair, a picture of him, and every drawing he ever through away. Eddy shuts the locker and flips through the papers on the clipboard.

Eddy: "Hey Ed, looks like all of the girls costumes are kept here also. Maybe we should check it out."

Ed: "Can I be a fairy princess?"

Eddy: "Sure, why not?"

* * *

July 18 20XX

7:00 PM

Girls Costume Storage

--

The costume storage room was located in the corner of the locker room. Eddy fiddled with the keys until he finally got the right one for the door. When the door opened the boys stood in awe. The costume room was huge! The walls were lined end to end with costumes that the school had used in the past, from plays to dances. Why didn't the men get a room like this? The boys quickly made their way into the room.

Eddy: "Wow! Ed, do you think we died at some point against the zombies and now we're in heaven?"

No response

Eddy (turning around): "Ed? Where'd you go?"

Eddy was now freaking out. Ed and Eddy had agreed to stay together to make sure that they could keep each other safe. Ed suddenly disappearing was definitely not part of that plan. Eddy moved down the isles of clothes.

Eddy: "Hey Ed! This isn't funny! Come out!"

Still no response. Suddenly a rustling could be heard from a rack of costumes. It wasn't like Ed to play such a harsh joke. Eddy moved closer to the source of the sound and had to quickly turn around when the sound came from behind him. Eddy, in his panicked state, pulled out his axe and moved closer to the rustling. As Eddy got to the rack that had made the noise he moved some costumes to the side to see what the source was. There didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary.

Suddenly a blood covered hand came shooting out from a clothes rack on Eddy's right. The hand grabbed the hand that was holding the axe, so Eddy couldn't swing it. As Eddy was dragged into the clothes he felt something warm and wet placed on his neck. Then there was a slight pinching feeling. Eddy screamed in pain. Eddy fell to the ground and placed his hand where he had been attacked. It was moist, but not with blood, but with saliva? Then a laughing sound could be heard. Eddy looked up and saw Ed.

Ed had found a vampire priestess costume and had put it on when Eddy turned his back. Ed, being skilled in monster makeup, looked decent. If it weren't for his odd posture you would have sworn he was really a girl. Eddy got up and gave Ed a punch to the gut, which Ed didn't respond to.

Eddy: "Ed, that wasn't funny! I was really worried!"

Ed just laughed his silly laugh and began to check himself in the mirror in the corner. Eddy looked Ed over and couldn't help laughing himself.

Eddy: "Hey Ed, that looks pretty good. Maybe you could help me dress up also."

Before they knew it they had both dressed up as girls. Ed was a vampire priestess and Eddy was a duchess of some sort. The both looked admirable, but mostly silly. Eddy held up a fan and began to fan himself.

Eddy (in a high pitched voice): "Oh Ed! How do you keep your dress so clean? You surely must tell me!"

Ed (also in a bad high pitched voice): "Now now Ms. Eddy. If I told you that, I wouldn't have any secrets left!"

The boys broke out laughing, having merged completely with their inner perverts. They were so lost in their own world that they didn't notice the dark figures that had moved into the doorway.

Nazz: "What are you guys doing?"

Ed and Eddy froze. It was as if time had stood still. Slowly they turned towards the source of the voice. There, in front of the door, stood Nazz and Sarah. Nazz Looked at them and noticed that Eddy was wearing something very familiar on his head.

Nazz (narrowing her eyes bitterly): "Eddy, is that my underwear on your head?"

Eddy (quickly removing the head wear): "Not unless you wear a g-string, nope!"

Sarah stared at Nazz who had started to blush furiously. Nazz quickly tried to change the subject.

Nazz: "Why are you two dressed as girls?"

Ed and Eddy: "Well you see... the thing is... zombies and junk..."

Sarah (with a dull look on her face): "Forget it Nazz, looks like they've already become zombies."

Nazz: "I guess so. Hey if you two are done messing around, the others are set up in the cafeteria."

Sarah and Nazz then turned their backs and walked away. Ed and Eddy were incredibly embarrassed and silently changed back into their regular clothes. Eddy however, did keep the g-string in his pocket. Together they headed for the cafeteria.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

* * *

July 18 20XX

8:00 PM

Peach Creek Jr. High

--

Ed and Eddy made their way to the cafeteria. Both were hoping that Nazz and Sarah wouldn't tell the others about their "moment." The boys walked down the empty halls, examining the area to make sure to danger was present. Wait... empty? Weren't there a bunch of zombie corpses scattered around the place? And now that they thought about it, the halls seemed a bit more disorderly. Upon closer inspection the walls had deep long gashes running along them. Ed bent down and ran his fingers across one of the scratches. The cut appeared to be 3cm deeps and coated with some form of goo.

Ed: "These look fresh."

Eddy: "What made them?"

Ed: "I don't know, but I think we should meet the others quickly."

The two boys ran quickly towards the cafeteria. As they made more progress down the hall the more destruction was evident. The lights were shattered, the walls were torn to ribbons, and the lack of zombie bodies was disturbing. Finally the boys made it to the cafeteria. The entered expecting to find their friends, but were greeted with a dark silence. The cafeteria was empty.

Cautiously Ed and Eddy made their way into the room. The cafeteria was in complete disarray. It was obvious that there was a large struggle. The tables were thrown to the sides and shattered, bullet holes could be seen on the walls, ceiling and floor, and there was a pungent odor of fresh blood. Before Ed and Eddy could comprehend what could possibly have happened, a sudden moan could be heard. The young men carefully approached the source of the sound, a turned over table. Ed took out his gun and carefully put his hand on the edge of the table. With a quick jerk of his arm the table was off and Ed and Eddy were ready for whatever was under it. It was Edd.

Edd didn't look good. He was slumped against the wall, groaning in pain. Blood could be seen coming out of his side. Eddy bent down next to Edd.

Eddy: "Double D, is that you? Are you okay? Where're the others?"

Edd looked up and saw his friends. A slight smile spread across his face, but was quickly replaced by a look of fear.

Edd (panic stricken): "Ed? Eddy? Oh it was awful! We had only gotten here about an hour ago and we thought that everything was going to be okay! But then we were attacked! They weren't zombies, but they most certainly weren't alive! You have to get out of here now! Bullets don't kill them and they're much faster then zombies! Please, you have to get out of here now!"

Eddy: "Whoa, back up sock-head. What attacked you?"

Edd (pointing over Eddy's shoulder) "THAT!"

Ed and Eddy quickly turned around and saw something far more disgusting than a zombie. A creature that looked like it had once been human. It's joints were angled in odd and painful looking positions, while it's bones were jutting out at strange intervals. The creature moved forward in a disturbing crab walk, blood and saliva dripping from it's half formed jaw. Suddenly it broke out into a full sprint. Much faster than any zombie, Ed and Eddy weren't given anytime to draw their weapons. Before they knew it the creature was in front of them ready to attack. Ed was the first to react, and he quickly plunged his boot into the creature's face. The creature flew back a good distance, giving Ed and Eddy time to take out their weapons.

The creature charged again. Ed tried to shoot it, but it was too fast. The bullets that did hit it didn't seem to slow it down any. Eddy swung his axe at the monster, but was shocked as the creature caught it with it's teeth. Then with a quick chomping action the creature bit down and shattered the axe. Eddy jumped back as Ed gave another swift kick to the creature's face. The monster flew back against the wall and Ed made hurried attempt the shove his machete through it's chest and pin it to the wall. Eddy quickly took out his shotgun and blew the creature's head off of it's body.

The boys backed away from the creature's body. Both of them breathing heavily. Ed moved forward and pulled his machete from the corpse on the wall. After making sure that the creature was incapacitated Ed and Eddy went back to Edd. Edd didn't look good at all. He was turning pale from his loss of blood and he needed immediate medical attention.

Ed: "Are you okay?"

Edd (barely able to look up): "No Ed, I'm not. I need immediate first-aid."

Eddy: "First-aid? Didn't we get a kit for that at the police station? I think I left it in the jeep. Ed pick Double D up, the school isn't safe anymore."

Ed picked Edd up gently and was about to follow Eddy to the door of the school, but was interrupted by Edd.

Edd: "Wait Ed. Sarah brought a package for you but she had to leave it behind as she ran away. I think its over there by that broken table."

Ed turned and saw the box that Edd was talking about. Ed made his way over to the parcel without letting Edd down. Ed picked up the box with his left hand and noticed that it was incredibly heavy, even for him. No wonder it had taken the others so long to get to the school, the package had been slowing them down. With great effort Ed lugged the box and Edd to the Jeep where Eddy was waiting for them.

Ed set Edd down in the back seat and Eddy prepared the first-aid.

Eddy: "I don't know how to use this stuff! Double D, you gotta walk me through this."

Edd (pale and struggling): "Alright, first take that needle and..."

Edd slowly talked Eddy through the first-aid process. After much squirming on Eddy's part and pain on Edd's, the medical routine was completed. Edd had fallen asleep in the back, and was covered in the medical blanket. Ed and Eddy decided to leave the school and find somewhere else to stay the night. They didn't know where the others had run off to, but they really needed to get Edd somewhere safe. Silently they drove off into the night.

* * *

July 19 20XX

12:30 AM

Highway

Edd woke up to a cold wind blowing on his face. He looked around and saw that Eddy was driving the car, while Ed was asleep in the passenger side. Struggling to get up Edd pulled himself up, wincing at the pain in his side. It was still dark out and the highway was completely empty. Edd leaned forward.

Edd: "Eddy, where are we going?

Eddy: "To the military safe zone. Ed and I found a map earlier."

Edd: "But what about the others? We should find them first."

Eddy: "We don't know where they are, and we definitely couldn't have asked you."

Edd leaned back in the backseat letting out a sigh. He glanced at the road and noticed an exit up ahead.

Edd: "Go through that exit, it leads to my Father's company."

Eddy: "So? What do you plan to find there?"

Edd: "HELLO?! Probably my Father! Or at least a place to stay the night."

Eddy: "Alright, alright, sheesh. Don't get your underwear in a bunch."

Eddy turned in to the exit. The roads were quiet and all of them lead to a large complex of buildings. There was only a single streetlight on and it was next to the entrance. The parking lot was completely vacant, but had a eerie aura about it. Eddy parked the car right next to the entrance, not caring about getting a ticket, because obviously the police had better things to worry about. Eddy nudged Ed awake.

Eddy: "Hey lumpy, pick Double D up and lets go inside."

Ed groaned and got up slowly and went to grab Edd. As Ed was picking up Edd, Ed's package fell to the ground with a large thud.

Edd: "You haven't opened your package yet Ed?"

Ed: "I'll do it later."

Ed threw the box back into the Jeep and pulled Edd out. Edd had a look of disappointment on his face, he really wanted to know what was in that crate. Together the three boys moved towards the building. Eddy stopped a few feet from the door and looked off to his left. In the distance, lodged into the wall of the building, was a mini-school bus. Eddy went closer to investigate. The bus looked like it had crashed recently, and on its side was printed 'Peach Creek Jr." Eddy checked the inside and saw that nobody was in it. Hastily, Eddy ran back to Ed and Edd.

Eddy: "Hey Double D, where did you say the others were running off to?"

Edd: "I don't know. When that monster attacked us we all scattered. I'm not sure they're even moving in a group anymore."

Eddy: "I see. Well anyways, let's go inside."

Together the three boys entered the dark building.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD N EDDY. THE GREAT AND HONORABLE DANNY ANTONUCCI DOES.**

* * *

July 19 20XX

1:00 AM

Company Building Ground Floor

--

The boys entered the building. There were no lights on, the only light available came through the windows from the street light outside. The results of the lighting caused a very eerie feel about the company. Eddy fished through his pocket so see if he had anything to give them additional light. Slowly Eddy brought a lighter out and flicked it into ignition. The light it provided was pitiful. Ed blew it out and handed Eddy a flashlight.

Eddy: "Why couldn't you have just done that in the first place?"

Ed: "It's funnier this way."

The three boys slowly move down the hallways of the building. Though the flashlight did provide light, it cast quick passing shadows. The group of boys would jump at the sight of any oddly shaped shadow, not knowing if it was a zombie or one of those unholy creatures. Then, as if by vision, Eddy asked a question that should have been asked sooner."

Eddy: "Hey Double D, where is it that you wanted us to go?"

Edd: "I'm not sure. My dad got reassigned not long ago. I think it was bio-chemistry. I think the bio labs are down that hall."

Edd stretched his arm out and pointed down a narrow hall. Something caught Ed's eye, a light switch. Ed flicked it on. There was a sound of electric shocks throughout the hall and only one or two actually turned on. Clearly electricity was becoming somewhat scarce, seeing as no one in their right mind would want to run an electric company in these times of trouble. The group made it's way down the narrow hall, Eddy traveled in front, while Ed carried Edd in the back. The hallway seemed endless, there would be an occasional door in the hall, each leading to a closet or something related.

Edd: "Hey, let's rest here for a second. It takes a good half-hour to get to the bio labs on foot."

Ed sets Edd down on the floor while Eddy sits down next to him.

Eddy: "Feeling any better?"

Edd: "Why, yes actually. I think I was just suffering from shock earlier. I should be able to walk soon enough."

*Clang*

The boys silence themselves. What was that clanging noise they had just heard? Ed and Eddy got up and pulled out their weapons. Ed with his machete and Eddy with his shotgun. The sound appeared to have come from one of the doors up ahead.

Eddy: "Ed go see what it was. I'll stay back and watch Double D."

Ed nodded and proceeded to the source of the sound. He paused outside of the door and then quickly opened the door. The room Ed entered was dimly lit, with very limited visibility. Slowly he entered, the room looked to be empty. All that was there were a few metal shelves, each filled with various office supplies. However, Ed knew full well that if a situation was too good to be true, it probably was. So Ed upped his guard and slowly looked between the shelves.

Suddenly another clanging sound was made behind Ed. It was from the air vent on the ceiling! Ed quickly turned around and narrowly avoided being stabbed. Ed jumped back and brought his machete forwards. A clash a metal could be heard as Ed pushed his blade towards the silhouetted figure. Quickly the figure jumped back behind some shelves. Silently Ed moved to where the figure had disappeared to, bringing his machete to his face in defense. Unfortunately, whatever the weapon had come in contact with must have been incredibly hard, seeing as there was now a two centimeter long gash in the blade. Ed peered his head over the shelf and barely avoided getting his head cut off. Again Ed lunged at the creature, and again the creature deflected it. Only this time it used much more force, totally cutting the top part of Ed's weapon off. Ed backed away but slipped on some papers which had fallen on the floor. While Ed was on the floor the figure moved towards him and grabbed his neck to deliver a finishing blow.

???: "Sarah NO!"

Suddenly another figure jumped down from the air vent and hit the light switch on the wall. The room was quickly illuminated, revealing Jimmy and Sarah, who had a death grip on Ed's neck.

Sarah: "Ed? You IDIOT! Don't scare me like that!"

Ed: "But Sarah, you attacked me first!"

Sarah: "Oh yeah? Who's Mom going to believe? Me, duh!"

Ed got off the floor and hugged his little sister.

Ed: "Oh baby sister! I was so worried!"

Sarah: "Get off of me you big oaf!"

Sarah pushed Ed away with her free hand. After Ed had let go of his sibling he noticed the weapon in Sarah's hand. It looked oddly familiar. Ed could have sworn it was something his Dad would have made.

Before Ed could inquire about Sarah's sword Edd and Eddy had rushed to see what the commotion was. Eddy's shotgun at the ready.

Edd: "Sarah, Jimmy? Is that you? Thank heavens you two are safe! Where are the others?"

Sarah: "Double D? I thought that monster killed you! I don't know where the others are, we were attacked by zombies when we got here and were separated."

Edd: "You mean you guys came here together? That's great! That means they should be somewhere nearby. We should look for them."

Jimmy: "I don't know. I'm feeling rather sleepy."

Eddy: "The runt has a point. I've been driving all night. I wanna get some shut eye."

Edd: "Fine, we'll set up camp in the bio lab, I suggest the top floor. We can search for the others in the morning. I'm sure they're capable of taking care of themselves till then."

Everyone agreed and made their way to the bio lab's top floor, where they set up for the night.

* * *

July 19 20XX

3:00 AM

Bio Lab Top Floor

--

Everyone had gone to sleep, except for Ed and Sarah who were talking quietly in the corner. Normally Sarah would have told Ed he was an idiot for keeping here awake, but she had to admit that she was worried about him. She had told Ed all about what had happened in the mall, and about how their Dad had left them each a dying gift.

Ed: "That's what's in the box? If I knew that I would have opened it already."

Sarah: "You didn't open it yet? You're dumber than I thought."

Ed: "Do you think Mom's okay?"

Sarah: "I don't want to think about it. I just want to find her."

Ed: "Yeah, me too."

There was an awkward and sad silence exchanged between the two. It was unbearable, so Ed broke the silence.

Ed: "I'm going to bed now!"

Ed then ran off to an empty desk and sprawled himself over it. Before anyone could say anything he was fast asleep. Sarah smiled to herself and fell asleep in the chair she was in.


	18. Chapter 18

July 19, 20XX

9:00 AM

Bio Labs Top Floor

--

The Eds and company woke to a loud sound. The noise seemed to be just down the hall and sounded like some sort of engine. The kids quickly gathered their belongings, preparing themselves for anything. Slowly the source of the noise crept closer to the kids. Sweat was pouring from each of the children. Suddenly the doorknob was turned. Wait... when have zombies ever demonstrated any form of psycomotor skills? The kids braced themselves as the door opened and two dark figures entered the room, one thin and well groomed, the other massive and sloppy. The smaller figure was carrying a Magnum pistol, the larger duel-weilding chainsaws, which explains the sound.

Edd: "Father?"

Eddy: "Pop?"

Sure enought the two figures which had just entered the room were the fathers of Edd and Eddy. Edd's Father looked a bit shocked to see his son there, but a gentle smile spread across his face.

Edd's Father: "Eddward, good to see that you are in good health."

Eddy's Pop: "Just good? That hall was crawling with those creatures your damn company created! They're lucky to be alive!"

Edd's Father: "Sir, these kids have had a rough few weeks. They don't need to know about what transpired here."

A silence filled the room as all the kids stared at Edd's Father. Edd's Father let out a sigh and locked the door of the room and motioned for Eddy's Pop to create a barricade.

Edd's Father: "That ought to insure some privacy. Now, seems like I'll be telling you children all about this company anyway. Let's see, it started about a month or so ago, before I was even transfered to bio chemestry. The story alone requires about a chapter of flashback.-

* * *

(Flashback)

June 17, 20XX

12:00 AM

Bio Labs

--

Bio Chemist: "Good Afternoon sir. Today's your first day here at the Chem Labs, huh? Don't worry I've been told that you've been assigned to our most secret assignment."

Edd's Father: "Perhaps you could show me a sample of this experiment?"

Bio Chemist: "In good time sir! In good time. First let us show you to your new office, shall we?"

The chemist leads Edd's Father to an office on the uppermost floor of the building. The office is large with the back wall being made up a a large window peering over the parking lot.

Bio Chemist: "You'll find a briefing of the project on your desk sir. I'll be back later to take you to a living sample."

The chemist exits the room and Edd's Father goes towards his desk. Upon the desk is a plain manilla folder. Edd's Father opens the folder and begins to read the briefing.

_Hello Good Sir,_

_The contents of this project are to remain top secret. Any release of this information will not be tolerated and will be delt with harshly._

_The topic of interest and the basis of this whole experiment starts with a chemical we have acquired from northwestern Europe. The chemical is excreted from flower that only seems to grow in one part of the forest. The locals call it the Forest of the Eternal Nightmare. They say anyone exposed to the flowers will die a painful death. Then after death their corps will rise and seek out living flesh. The infected person will know no pain, but will lose all traces of their former selves._

_The company has found this to be an interesting theory. The ability walk without pain. To live after death, has been of great interest to the medical world. If we could cultivate this chemical and alter it in such a way that we could eliminate the death process we could create a cure for diseases formerly thought to be impossible to treat. The task will involve stopping the chemical from killing it's host. We hope that by eliminating the client from dying he will maintain his mentality._

_-Case Files-_

_Jan 7_

_We sent a collection team to harvest the flowers in question. However when they were three days late of the call back time we began to worry. We sent another group, this time equiped with bio-control suits. When the group arrived they claim they saw their former colleages wandering about in a stupor. When they became aware of our second collections team they attacked them violently._

_Fortunately the local villagers stopped the renegade team before they could harm our employees. Afterwards we sucessfully collected a sample of the flower._

_--_

_Feb 1_

_We have successfully cultivated a large supply of the chemical. We have decided to call it 'Necrosis' likewise we will call this project 'Necro Essentia.'_

_The chemical seems to only have it's effect on humans. When we gave our test rats the chemical they died instantaniously and never rose again. We haraled the same results with our test apes. It would appear that we'll have to take some prisoners from the local jail to test our product._

_--_

_Mar 17_

_After much trial and error we have successfully eliminated the death process in Necrosis. Unfortunately it seems that it causes an infection of the same name at the point of entry. The test subjects develop a rash of dying cells where we inject the chemical. As the hours go by they go into a downward spiral of dimentia. When they eat they ask for raw flesh. When one of the subjects lashed out at one of our scientists we decided to put the subjects into quarentine. Later to be eliminated by a firing squad._

_--_

_Apr 11_

_As unfortunate as it would seem, it would appear that we have made the chemical contagious. All subjects we have injected our recent alteration of Necrosis have apeared to develop it within their own systems. Our latest disection of a specimen has shown that a series of chemical reactions in the back of the neck causes them to produce a very potent form of Necrosis._

_--_

_Apr 29_

_We have yet to stop Necrosis from causing insanity in our subjects. However we have successfully slowed the insanity process. What was fromerly a few hours has been spread through several days. We hope that with this extra time we can create an antibody that will counter the insanity that would consume our subjects._

_--_

_Jun 15_

_Dammit all! One of our subjects escaped! He showed signs of sanity after our last batch of Necrosis. Our most succussful batch might I add. It has the capability of increasing one's strength to fifty percent greater than what it once was. Unfortunately we thought that our latest subject showed enough stability that we let him go outside. He never returned. Somehow I feel that this will come back to haunt us._

The papers ended there. Edd's Father sets them down on his desk and looks out the window. Troubled by what he had just read. Just then his back door opened and the Bio Chemist from before had entered the room.

Bio Chemist: "Have you finished the briefing?"

Edd's Father: "Yes, but I'm still confused as to what you want me to do."

Bio Chemist: "Actually you'll be assigned to a project that's parallel to that which you've just read. We need to develop a form of bacteria that eats nothing but dead flesh."

Edd's Father: "And you think that I'll be the one to make this happen?"

Bio Chemist: "Absolutely! You're one of our finest minds here. Besides, bacteria is so much easier to manipulate than chemicals."

(End Flashback)

* * *

(Present)

July 19, 20XX

9:45 AM

Bio Labs Top Floor

--

Edd's Father: "After that the murder at the candy store took place and my fellow scientists tried their hardest to contain the impeding infections. After about a week the military was informed and they made arrangements to combat the things you call 'zombies.'

Meanwhile I had to come up with a bacteria that would eat flesh at an accelerated rate. Sadly one of my good friends was infected by that bacteria. At first we thought it wouldn't have any effect on him. We were shocked beyond words when he mutated horrifically and lost his sanity. Soon after we discovered that after he mutated he would track down and eat the victims of Necrosis. However my the effects of my bacteria killed him three days after his infection.

The funny thing with bacteria though, is that it infects sick people really easily. To make matters worse is that my fried decided to die on the front step of a hospital. Before we knew it we had an entire army's worth of these beasts trapped within a hospital. They did a good job at cleaning up the zombies near it. Sadly they didn't live nearly long enough to take care of the zombies that had spread over the continent.

I've been working here to create a syrum to treat early signs of infection. And thankfully I have been succussful. So if you kids don't mind I'm going to inject you with they syrum. Just as a safety precaution."

Edd's Father then proceeded to inject Edd, Eddy, Sarah, and Jimmy with his syrum. When he had given Ed the medicine he was greeted with a hash glare from Ed.


	19. Chapter 19

July 19, 20XX

5:00 AM

?

In a long unlit hallway three figures can be seen running. One would periodically stop and fire a gun off behind the group, then continue running down the hall. At the end of the hallway the three come into a large industrial warehouse. Quickly the group runs to a ladder that leads up to a higher level. After ascending the ladder the group stops to gather their breaths.

Kevin: *pant pant * "Dammit, those zombies are everywhere in here!"

Nazz: "What do we do Kevin? We can't run forever!"

Rolf: "What's wrong? Has the young lass lost her marbles? Of course we can keep running."

Kevin stopped to take in their surroundings, using the early dawn's light that filtered in through the windows of the warehouse. It appeared that they were in some kind of factory. All around them could be found a multitude of various machines and chemicals. In the corner of the room he could see a flickering light coming from a separate corridor.

Kevin (pointing towards the light): "Hey guys look. Do you think any of the others could be there?"

Nazz and Rolf look over to where Kevin is pointing.

Nazz: "I sure hope so. I would hate for anyone to be hurt."

Kevin looks at the floor beneath them. It doesn't look like any zombies had followed them into the warehouse. Silently the group hops down to the ground and make their way to the lit corridor. The corridor was a long narrow hallway with several doors scattered along the walls. One of the doors was open with a great number of office supplies spilling from it. Kevin and Rolf went to go investigate the room.

The room was in a state of disrepair. The various shelves that once harbored supplies were knocked down, and the air vent above them had been wrecked and was now blowing cold air into the room carelessly. Kevin entered the room first. Cautiously he scanned the room to make sure there were no hostile creatures lurking about. As he shuffled through the wreckage his foot came into contact with something long and flat. Carefully he bent down to pick up whatever he had bumped himself on. Gently Kevin brought the object up into the light. The object in question was something that resembled a broken blade.

Kevin (motioning for Rolf to come closer): "Hey Rolf, what to you make of this?"

Rolf (taking a look at the metal): "It looks to be the blade of one of Rolf's many gardening tools, but it's far too long. Probably from a weapon, yes?"

Kevin: "That's what I thought too."

Kevin throws the broken blade back into the pile of garbage.

Kevin: "Well, we better get moving. We don't know when those zombies will show up."

Together the three continue down the hall. Each step echoed along the long empty stretch of space, creating a heightened sense of anxiety. Every breath they took was long and silent, careful not to startle the other members of their party. It was a march of death that lasted a good hour. Finally they came upon the end of the hall which lead into a long dark stairwell, an elevator was seen towards the corner of the room.

Kevin: "Looks like the only way to go is up."

Rolf: "We should go up the stairs, as to not risk using your hethenistic electronics, yes?"

Nazz: "Stairs? No way dude. We've spent the last few hours running for our lives and I don't want to use more energy going up stairs."

Kevin: "Will you two shut up? Talking will get us no where. I'll check the elevator."

Kevin made his way to the elevator opposite the stairway. The buttons to it were still lit up, apparently electricity was still going towards the elevator. Kevin mashed the up button and waited. With a light dinging sound the elevator doors slowly opened. The inside was decorated with a wide assortment of blood splatters and a single corpse lay on the ground. Kevin quickly jumped back in shock, shooting the corpse in the head using a reflex he had only just developed.

Nazz was about to scream, but Rolf quickly covered her mouth and whispered into her ear.

Rolf (whispering): "Silence little girl, lest you attract more of those foul beasts."

Kevin cautiously stepped into the elevator, not once lowering his gun from the dead body before him. Forcefully, he kicked the corpse. After seeing that it really was just a dead body he turned around towards Nazz and Rolf.

Kevin: "Looks like every thing's alright here. Let's hurry up and get to the top."

Just as Nazz and Rolf were about to step forward a loud thumping sound came from the elevator. Kevin looked for the source of the sound, it had come from the inside the elevator shaft, right above him.

Kevin: "What the -"

Before anyone could react the sound of tearing metal echoed from the elevator and one of those awful creatures dropped into the elevator. Nazz let forth an ear numbing scream as Rolf prepared his rifle. Kevin backed into the wall of the elevator, his breathing kept to a minimum. Never before had he been more horrified. The creature moved towards Kevin, but stopped, and turned it's attention towards the decomposing body next to Kevin. The creature then began to feed off of the corpse while Kevin quickly slipped through the elevator door, slamming the close button to make sure that the creature wouldn't be giving them any trouble anytime soon.

The three kids backed away from elevator as it closed. Quietly the doors closed and the sound of the elevator going to the basement was heard. The kids let out a sigh of relief. Kevin slumped against the wall and let out a small laugh.

Kevin (covered in sweat): "Oh man, are those things dumb! I was afraid that I was going to -"

Kevin never got to finish his sentence as several decomposing hands burst from the wall he was leaned against and dragged him to the other side. Nazz was about to utter another scream when Rolf had to silence her again.

Rolf: "Stupid girl! Your last scream is probably what attracted those fiends of hell!"

Gunshots could be heard from the the other room where Kevin was in. Then laughing was the last thing that was audible before Kevin slowly emerged from the hole in the wall. He had several scratches and was bleeding a little, but other than that he didn't seem to be hurt. Nazz's face seemed to light up enough to give light to the whole room, and she went to give Kevin a hug, but Rolf had to forcefully restrain her.

Nazz: "What's the big idea Rolf?"

Rolf didn't say a word, but pointed his rifle at Kevin.

Kevin: "Hey, what's the big idea Rolf?"

Rolf: "Have you been tainted by those foul beasts?"

Kevin: "What?"

Rolf: "Were you bitten by the monsters?"

Kevin: "No way dude. I took care of those zombie freaks no problem."

Rolf lowered his weapon and let go of Nazz. Nazz ran to Kevin and gave him a powerful hug.

Kevin: "Looks like we'll have to use the stairs."


End file.
